


Mi alma gemela

by Sakura23



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura23/pseuds/Sakura23
Summary: Después de encontrar el One piece todo parece tranquilo, todo parece estar igual que siempre pero una tormenta interna azota a todos después de escuchar aquellas palabras."Puedo hacer que alguien encuentre a su alma gemela"Mientras Emili, la nueva integrante de los mugiwara, esta empeñada en hacer que sus seres queridos encuentren a su alma gemela, pero una serie de cambios en su vida le recuerda que el amor esta para todo el mundo, incluso para una mujer quien fue considerada un monstruo y un Gyojin, tachado de monstruo que quiere ser un hombre para ella.Pareja principal: Jinbei x OC (super raro lo se, pero me gusta Jinbei y era lo que salio en el sorteo)Parejas secundarias: Hatchan x Camie, Zoro x Sanji, Luffy x Nami, Franky x Robin, Kid x Law, Smoker x Tashigi, Rob/Kaku x Paulie (poliamor), Ussop x (aun no se), Bartolomeo x Cavendish, Helmeppo x Coby
Relationships: Bartolomeo/Cavendish (One Piece), Camie/Hatchan (One Piece), Coby/Helmeppo (One Piece), Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Franky/Nico Robin, Jinbei (One Piece) & Original Character(s), Kaku/Paulie/Rob Lucci, Monkey D. Luffy/Nami, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Smoker/Tashigi (One Piece)
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologo

Habían pasado un año desde la gran batalla que conmociono al mundo entero y no, no era la batalla de Miendford, sino una que ocurrió tiempo después, la gran batalla entre los piratas, los revolucionarios, el gobierno mundial y los Yonkou, que acabo con grandes cambios para el mundo uno de ellos fue que tanto los Shichibukais, como los Tenryubito perdieron todos sus títulos, después de los crimines cometidos los piratas que eran Shichibukais volvieron a hacer considerados piratas normales y los Tenryubito obligados a vivir con el resto de los humanos ya que se les quitaron su posición de "dioses". Lo mismo paso con todos los habitantes de mary geoise.

El segundo gran cambio que ocurrió a nivel mundial fue que se firmó un tratado de paz con los Gyojin para que estos pudiera vivir en la superficie con los humanos y se procedió a crear leyes evitar la discriminación y el racismo, tanto a su raza como a cualquier otra. Además, la esclavitud fue abolida de forma permanente, condenando a quien quiera que comprara o vendiera esclavos, independiente me dé su posición social.

"Otro cambio, igual de inesperado sucedió en la marina y el gobierno mundial. En la marina se empezó una purga y persecución de toda la corrupción dentro de los marines dirigidos por los antiguos vicealmirantes Garp, Sengoku y Aokiji, los almirantes Smoker y Fujitora y el nuevo Almirante de la flota Koby. El gobierno mundial se volvió a establecer por completo con la gran sorpresa de por quien era formado, ya que era un consejo formado por representantes de todas las fuerzas del mundo, es decir; la marina, la realeza, los yonkou, los revolucionarios y los piratas. Formando un total de diez personas, los representantes eran:

Marina: Los vicealmirantes Tashigi y Helmeppo.

Realeza: Vivi y Rebecca

Yonkou: Shanks y Mihawk

Revolucionarios: Sabo y Koala

Piratas: Robin y Jinbei.

Pero el más impactante de todos fue aquel que sacudió al mundo el One Piece había sido encontrado, y con ello se había problema o un nuevo rey, un rey que ya hizo estremecer al mundo varias veces desde que solo había sido un pirata y los gritos de felicidad y alegría de aquellos que habían sido ayudados por aquel joven y su banda de piratas resonó por todos los rincones. Los mugiwara lo habían conseguido, habían encontrado el gran tesoro y Monkey D. Luffy se había convertido en el rey de los piratas. Pero no solo eso, con la caída y destrucción de la tierra sagrada de Mary Geoise, se habían descubierto por fin lo que ocurrió en el siglo perdido y además los mares se habían reunido formando el tan conocido y soñada All Blue, además con la batalla final Roronoa Zoro había derrotado a ojo de halcón convirtiéndose así en el mejor espadachín del mundo. Por ello y según las noticias que llegaron a cada isla del planeta, 7 de los 10 mugiwaras habían cumplidos sus sueños e hizo muy felices a sus amigos y familiares.

Después de todo aquello y con la cantidad de cambios que había ocurrido el mundo era un lugar mas pacifico aunque eso no quitara que el mal se hubiera exterminado ni mucho menos, seguía habiendo muchas injusticias en el mundo pero sobre todo muchas aventuras por vivir era por eso que la banda del sobrero de paja decidió no disolverse, además de que eran como una gran familia por lo que no podían imaginarse el separarse para siempre, además de que 3 de ellos aun tenían sueños que cumplir, aun así había ciertos cambios.

Robin publico un libro con sus investigaciones y conclusión sobre el siglo perdido, siendo un best-seller en todo el mundo.

Brook luego de cumplir su promesa con Laboon, le llevo con su familia, aunque ahora que Laboon podía navegar por todos los mares podían verse más seguido.

Zoro ahora tenia que mantener su titulo del mejor espadachín del mundo por lo que (según él) tenía que seguir entrenando para no perder.

Luffy solo quería seguir viajando y vivir aventuras.

Nami, Franky, Chopper aun tenían que seguir cumpliendo sus sueños y Jinbei simplemente quería seguir navegando por los mares.

Por último Sanji, el cocinero del barco luego de cumplir su sueño de encontrar el All Blue decidió abrir allí un gran restaurante con una parte sumergida en el mar y grandes ventanales para que los clientes pudieran ver a los peces mientras comían, por su puesto Sanji convenció a los del Baratie para que fueran a trabajar allí, a lo que todos aceptaron aunque claro con Zeff costo un poco más convencerle ya que este no quería estar a las "ordenes de un mocoso" por suerte se llego al acuerdo de que ambos fueran co-propietarios asi que todo acabo bien.

Luego de un año de encontrar el One Piece, se celebraba una gran fiesta privada en el restaurante "Baratie All Blue" con los miembros de la tripulación del rey pirata, sus amigos, familiares y miembros tanto de los revolucionarios, marines y Yonkous.

El motivo, además de celebrar la inauguración del restaurante era también el de un gran acontecimiento reciente, la boda de la princesa Vivi de Alabasta con Koza, el ministro de Medioambiente de Alabasta.

-Me sorprende que tu padre haya accedido a que te cases con alguien que no sea un príncipe-dijo Nami con una copa en la mano, estaba con Vivi, Rebecca, Robin, Tashigi, Koala, Carrot y Camie, después de lo ocurrido hacia dos años las 7 chicas habían hablado bastante y se llevaban bastante bien.

-Bueno mi padre e Igaram se alteraron bastante cuando le contamos nuestro compromiso, por suerte Terracota-san pudo calmarlos-rio la princesa al recordar aquel momento en el que un poco más y casi matan a su prometido.

-Pero al final todo salió bien ¿no? -pregunto Camie, a lo que Vivi asintió.

-Tuvieron que admitir que amo a Koza y que no había nadie mejor para mí que él, aunque le amenazaron con matarlo si me hacia llorar se que en el fondo están muy felices-explico alegremente ante la mirada de sus amigas.

-Al menos Vivi-san tiene suerte, mi padre y mi abuelo alejan a todo chico que se acerca a mi-suspiro Rebecca al menos tenía a su tía para ayudarla, aunque claro ella también era sobreprotegida por los hombres.

El resto de las chicas las mira a ambas entre vergüenza y pena por las dos princesas "de verdad lo tienen complicado ¿eh?"

-Eso solo será hasta que encuentres a alguien que ames de verdad, entonces ni tu padre, ni tu abuelo podrán hacer o decir nada-escucharon decir cerca suya, las chicas se giraron y vieron para su sorpresa y alegría quien había llegado.

\- ¡Emili! -exclamaron todas felices de ver a la joven acercándose a ella, ante el grito provocado por las chicas, el resto de los que estaban allí se fijaron a que venía tanto jaleo sorprendiéndose gratamente al ver de quien se trataba, en menos de un minuto todos se encontraban alrededor de la joven.

-Emili/Emili-san/Emi-chan/ ¡Cuánto tiempo Ems! /Emili tengo mucho que contarte-se escuchaban decir alrededor del circulo.

La joven no pudo evitar reírse ante el cumulo de gente, aunque se estaba poniendo algo nerviosa.

-Hola chicos, siento llegar tarde-saludo la joven a todos, antes y que se escuchara un grito a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Oye la comida esta lista! -grito Sanji llamando la atención de todos y el gran circulo que se formo se había disipado quedando solo la recién llegada que no dudo en ir corriendo hasta Sanji y darle un abrazo.

-Al fin llegas-saludo Sanji correspondiendo el abrazo mientras sonreía.

-Hola Sanji-Nissan-saludo la pequeña sonriendo.

Umi D. Emili era una mujer de 35 años con aparecía de una joven de 25 debido a que fue criogenizada por el dr. Vegapunk durante diez años, media 1,65, tenia el cabello largo y negro y ojos marrones, grandes pechos y curvas ya que no era delgada pero tampoco gorda, una joven hermosa pero con una gran maldición y es que no solo había comido la Ai-Ai no mí, que le permitía controlar los corazones y sentimientos de los demás, además de saber los sentimientos de otros, es decir que todo lo que tuviera que ver con sentimientos ella podía controlarlo y hasta crearlo si quería, pero además había nacido con un "don" que le permitía controlar el agua, era como una especie de magia antigua siendo la única en el planeta que podía controlarlo, todo esto la convertía en la portadora de la tercera arma ancestral Urano.

La joven había sufrido mucho a causa de su condición, dado que quien no quería matarla, fingía ser su amigo para utilizarla, durante mucho tiempo la chica no confió en nadie, hasta que llegaron aquella banda pirata que la salvo de su miseria como hicieron con muchos otros antes que ella. Emili sentía un gran cariño y gratitud por los sombrero de paja, ya que le enseñaron mucho y no solo a controlar su poder, sino a ver quien en verdad estaba con ella por quien era, para Emili los sombrero de paja eran su familia pero sobre todo y con quien más conexión tenia eran con dos de ellos Sanji y Nami, a quien ella les dijo que eran sus hermanos mayores (a pesar de que era mayor que ellos), a lo que ninguno de ellos se quejaron, de todas formas los mugiwaras ya consideraban a la joven como parte de su familia.

Sanji acompaño a Emili donde estaban a los demás mientras esta le contaba lo que había vivido hasta llegar allí, la chica era dulce, amable, inteligente y tenia una gran fuerza y sentido de la justicia por lo que se había ganado el cariño y respeto tanto de marines, como de piratas y revolucionarios, era por eso por lo que todos se alegraban de verla.

Todos empezaron a comer mientras Emili veía la situación desde su lugar en su mesa, se sorprende al ver a personas tan diferentes convivir tan "tranquilamente" sin matarse en el proceso, no era solo la diferencia de razas, sino también el hecho de que algunos eran piratas (la gran mayoría a decir verdad) y otra gran parte eran marines, por regla general se tendrían que estar matando, pero se había declarado que el Baratie All blue era lugar neutral para todo el mundo y no se admitía peleas, además todos los allí presentes tenían un gran respeto y admiración en mayor o menor medida tanto por el rey de los piratas como por su tripulación, aunque muchos no lo admitieran en voz alta, Emili suponía que era por eso que no había ninguna pelea...aún.

-Oh Camie-chan-llamo Emili a la sirena que estaba cerca de ella-tengo que felicitarte, ganaste el primer concurso de moda interracial ¿no? Tus diseños eran preciosos-felicito la chica.

Ante el elogio Camie se puso roja y empezó a tartamudear.

-Eh...no...sino fue nada...ta...tampoco creo que fuera para todo...solo fue un concurso-respondio con nerviosismo la joven sirena.

-Pues si eso no fue para tanto no quiero ni imaginar cómo será cuando me hagas mi vestido de novia-comento Vivi ocasionando que tanto Camie como el resto de las chicas que estaban cerca gritaran de sorpresa.

\- ¿¡Tu...tu...tu vestido de...de...novia!?-exclamo sorprendida Camie y Vivi solo pudo reír.

-Si, Terracota-san y yo estamos de acuerdo en que mi vestido tiene que ser diseñado por la mejor diseñadora promesa del mundo y esa eres tú Camie-chan

La sirena iba a protestar, pero al ver la cara de felicidad de su amiga y la decisión en sus ojos solo pudo agachar la cabeza.

-Me esforzare al máximo, Vivi-chi-respondio Camie intentando no llorar de felicidad, aquello era un gran honor, no porque era para la boda de una princesa sino porque era para la boda de su amiga.

-Enhorabuena Camie-chan-dijo Koala abrazando a la sirena.

-Con esto tu carrera esa asegurada-afirmo Tashigi.

-Ya tengo ganas de ver el vestido, ¿Verdad Robin? -comento Nami y Robin asintió sonriendo.

-Seguro que es precioso-añadió la morena mientras sonreía.

Después de aquello la fiesta siguió su curso tan alegremente como siempre, pero en algún punto mientras Emili estaba sentada charlando con las chicas y algunos chicos entre ellos estaba Koby que le pregunto.

\- ¿Cómo vas controlando tus poderes de la akuma no mí? ¿Te sirvió el libro?

Emili sonrió y asintió levemente.

-Si aprendí mucho sobre los poderes de mi fruta y he estado entrenado, la verdad es que es increíble lo que puedo...-se quedó callada por un segundo antes de pegar un leve grito y saldar de donde estaba, sobresaltando al resto de sus compañeros.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Rebecca asustada por el repentino cambio.

-Lo había olvidado por completo-dijo Emili mirando al resto-hace poco descubrí una habilidad nueva de la fruta, y lo mejor es que funciona al 100%-exclamo alegremente.

-Ah, Emili tiene una habilidad nueva-soltó Luffy acercando a ella con algunos chicos más, sin darse cuenta todos los miembros de la fiesta se habían centrado en ella y en la nueva noticia-increíble ¡yo quiero verla! ¿¡Es una ataque nuevo!?-pregunto emocionado el moreno, a lo que la chica rio y negó con la cabeza.

-No Luffy, no es ningún ataque, pero también es beneficiosa y además sé que puede hacer feliz a mucha gente-respondio la joven alegremente y al ver que tenia la atención de todos rio levemente-la verdad es que... ¡puedo hacer que una persona encuentre a su alma gemela!

Después de aquellas palabras el silencio se hizo en toda la sala, no fueron hasta unos segundo después que un gran grito de sorpresa inundara el lugar.

\- ¿¡Eh!?

-Señor vais a dejarme sorda-susurro la chica tapándose los odios a causa del grito.

\- ¿Qué es un alma gemela? ¿Se puede comer? -pregunto Luffy inocentemente, a lo que la Emili y Robin sonrieron.

-Capitán, un alma gemela es como se dice a aquella persona que según dice estas destinada a amar, aquella persona que será tu amante, tu amor verdadero para siempre sin importante el tiempo, la vida o la muerte-explico tranquilamente Robin con una sonrisa en su rostro antes de girarse a la más joven-pero es increíble que puedas hacer eso ¿Estas segura de que es eficaz?

-100% segura, ya lo he probado y aunque no lo controlo muy bien se que siempre acierto, no me expliques por que lo sé, pero creo que es gracias al poder de la fruta, además el máximo fallo que puedo tener es que no funcione o solo aparezca la mitad el mensaje.

\- ¿Mensaje? -pregunto Usopp sin entender a que se refería.

-Si, el poder consiste en que hago que la persona en cuestión le aparezca una marca en alguna parte de su cuerpo que le diga quien es su alma gemela, la marca es un dibujo de la cosa que mas le guste a su alma gemela o simplemente algo que le represente-explico la joven, aunque la joven la cara de confusión de varias personas decidió explicarlo mejor.

-Por ejemplo, si utilizo mi habilidad con...-la chica lo pensó unos segundos-si la utilizo solo con Vivi, ella tendrá una marca en el cuerpo con la forma de alguna comida, objeto favorito o algo que represente a su alma gemela, es decir, de Koza-empezó a explicar la chica haciendo que ambos nombrados se sonrojaran- El dibujo es algo especifico que solo Koza podrá reconocer, así ambos sabrían que son almas gemelas. Luego cuando ambos reconozcan sus marcas, tiene que declararse y darse un beso, entonces las marcas desaparecer puesto que ya habrían cumplido su cometido.

Luego de aquella explicación la sala volvió a quedar en silencio, aunque fue interrumpido por alguien comiendo, todos se giraron y la verdad es que no era ninguna sorpresa ver que era Luffy el que comía.

-No me has escuchado ¿verdad? -suspiro Emili frustrada recibiendo unas palmadas en la cabeza por parte de Nami como forma de consuelo.

-Si te escuche-respondio Luffy mientras comía, cosa que sorprendió a todos-pero el amor es un aburrimiento así que no me interesa-un suspiro general volvió a sonar en la sala, era lógico que el rey pirata dijera algo así.

Emili miro al capitán fijamente en silencio antes de sentir que alguien le hablaba.

-Es increíble que puedas hacer algo así Emili-chan, seguramente has entrenado mucho-dijo emocionado chopper por los nuevos poderes de la chica, mientras los demás volvían a la fiesta poco a poco.

-Si fue bastante difícil al principio, pero practicar con los chicos que trabajan en la asamblea general ayudo mucho.

\- ¿¡Que hiciste que!?-se escucho gritar a Koala, Tashigi y Garp, a lo que la joven tembló, había olvidado que era un secreto para evitar que le echaran la bronca por utilizar a los trabajadores de allí como "conejillos de indias"

-Pero que hambre me esta entrando de repente, anda chopper vamos a buscar algo de comer-hablo rápidamente la morena tomando a Chopper entre sus brazos y echando a correr hacia Sanji o alguien que pudiera protegerla, preferiblemente un pirata.

\- ¡Emili! -escucho gritar detrás suya.

\- ¡Si no les ha pasado nada malo! ¡Todo salió bien!

Una hora después la fiesta seguía y Emili comía apartada del resto con tres chichones asomando en su cabeza.

-Brutos-susurro la joven para luego observar la fiesta, una sonrisa traviesa se formo en sus labios y tomando un trozo de pastel con su tenedor susurro-bien... ¿Quién será el primero en ayudarme a perfeccionar mi nuevo poder? -dijo antes de comer su pastel.

La guerra y la gran aventura de los mugiwara podría haber acabado pero otra nueva estaba empezando, la aventura de los sentimientos y el amor y la usuaria de la Ai-Ai no mi se encargaría de ello. Aunque quien sabe, quizás era ella la que se enamora primero.


	2. Emili y el CP9

Las cosas estaban tranquilas en la asamblea general, después de 2 años la convivencia entre marines y revolucionarios era mucho mejor, sobre todo entre los novatos, aunque aún había alguna que otra discusión entre algunos miembros no era algo que no se pudiera solucionar y era precisamente el trabajo de Emili. Desde hacía medio año, Emili había accedido a dejar “temporalmente” de viajar con su tripulación, para ayudar con sus poderes de la fruta Ai-Ai, a rehabilitar a aquellos que lo necesitaran, ya fueran piratas, marines o revolucionarios, la chica se encargaba de tratarlos, darles trabajo y ayudarles en todo lo que necesitaran, esto se debió a que estuvo ayudando con los juicios de guerra utilizando sus poderes para ver el interior de las personas y saber si mentían o si de verdad sentía culpa y quería rehabilitarse. 

Fue en ese tiempo en el que a la morena se le ocurrió que podría rehabilitar a aquellos que más lo necesitaran en vez de que tuvieran que ir a la cárcel y luego de muchas discusiones en una reunión, se accedió a que lo hiciera con los casos más urgentes y si todo iba bien, Emili formaría a gente para que se encargara de los cosas más sencillos.

Por su puesto al rey pirata no le hizo gracia al principio que uno de su tripulación se marchara, pero luego de ver la convicción de Emili y de prometerle que no estaba dejando la banda, y que los llamaría e iría a verlos regularmente, accedió.

Por su puesto, la reacción en la asamblea general fue variada, mientras los revolucionarios estaban encantados de tenerla, muchos marines no estaban contentos de tener a una pirata, de 32 años con un cuerpo de una niña de 25 y miembro de los mugiwara, caminando por la base y encima analizando a todos, pero nada que una amenaza de Garp, no solucionara.

Ahora Emili se encontraba en su despacho, recogiendo las últimas cosas para los invitados que esperan, se sentía un poco nerviosa ya que no sabía cómo iba a salir la reunión, pero se consolaba diciendo que todo iba a salir bien.

La puerta sonó, sobresaltando a la joven quien se levantó de su asiento con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Adelante.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a los invitados que Emili esperaba, los exmiembros del CP 9

Rob Lucci con Hattori, Kaku, Jabra, Blueno, Kumadori, Fukurou, Kalifa y Spandam, entraron uno a uno en silencio todos serios y sin atreverse a mirarla directamente, Emili sonrió para sí misma era obvio que no querían estar allí y que estaba más que enfadados de someterse a eso, si era porque tenían que ser evaluados o porque lo haría una pirata eso no lo sabía…aún.

-Por favor sentaos-dijo señalando los dos grandes sofás de cuero negro, que había alrededor de una mesa de madera. Los 8 miembros se miraron no muy convencidos aun así se sentaron como se les indico, Emili por su parte se sentó en el sillón uní plaza que había entre los dos sofás, aun con una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque la tensión era más que evidente.

-Vaya, definitivamente no os caigo bien, ¿eh? -comento con una sonrisa-pero voy a arreglar eso-comento mientras se levantaba y señalo a Fukurou.

-Tengo entendido que puedes saber el Doroki de las personas ¿verdad?

-Eh, si…-respondio no muy convencido.

-Entonces pruébalo conmigo, vamos vamos-insistió emocionada dando pequeños saltitos, mientras insistía que el otro se levantaba-ah los demás, ¿podéis por favor apartar los muebles? No creo que se rompa nada, pero, por si acaso-pidió amablemente al resto, quienes no muy contentos y algo molestos por la actitud tan amable e infantil de la chica, pero lo hicieron ya que tenían que “caerle bien” si no querían ser encarcelados.

Apartaron los muebles y luego Fukurou y Emili fueron al centro de la sala.

-Bien solo tengo que darte un golpe en la barriga, ¿no? -preguntó mirándole este asintió como pudo, no sabía exactamente a que se debía eso, no parecía muy fuerte a simple vista.

La puerta volvió a sonar cuando Emili iba a golpear, pero no le importo a la morena-Ya salgo-gritó para que se escuchara desde afuera, luego movió su brazo derecho en dirección al estómago del más grande, sin embargo, no le dio un golpe como tal, solo empujo un poco su puño en la superficie blanda del otro antes de apartarse y mirarle con la misma gran sonrisa de siempre.

-Atiendo esto y ya vuelvo, creo que para entonces sabre cuando Doroki tengo-respondio antes de salir por la puerta cerrándola a su espalda.

Mientras, los otros se quedaron allí sin saber que acababa de pasar.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? -pregunto Jabra sin ocultar su malestar-Esta es la famosa Emili, ¿la que tiene una de las armas ancestrales? Parece una cría.

-No parece muy fuerte, no entiendo como es parte de los mugiwara-continuo Kumadori.

-Todos hablan muy bien de ella, incluso los altos mandos de la marina…la verdad es que ha sido decepcionante-susurro Kuko suspirando.

-Fukurou ¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó Kalifa, cuando se dio cuenta de que el otro se estaba tocando el estómago y empezaba a temblar.

-Y…yo…yo…-intento decir el de la cremallera, pero antes de poder seguir hablando empezó a rebotar con gran fuerte por todos lados.

Mientras, fuera del despacho estaba Emili revisando unos papeles con un soldado de la marina, ignorando el gran estruendo que se formaba dentro.

-Se...señorita Emili esto…-quiso decir el soldado, nervioso por el ruido que se había formado de repente dentro del despacho de la morena, pero la otra solo le entrego los papeles firmados con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, no es nada, por favor entréguele esto a Tashigi cuando pueda-respondió Emili dulcemente, el soldado extrañado asintió y tomo los papeles para marcharse de allí.

En eso, otro soldado apareció con un carro con té y muchos dulces, sacando una sonrisa a la morena, quien agradeció al hombre y tomo el carrito. Respiro hondo y cuando supuso que ya había pasado tiempo suficiente, abrió la puerta, encontrándose al otro todavía rebotando sin parar, y el resto ocultándose de sus golpes, Emili cerró la puerta a su espalda y entro como si nada esquivando los movimientos y vio que algunas cosas estaban caídas, supuso que sería cuando el resto de miembros intento para los rebotes golpeándolo, pero no pudieron o les costó de ahí las cosas caídas.

La morena dejo el carrito cerca de la mesa justo cuando Fukurou se acercaba a ella a gran velocidad, pero Emili lo detuvo fácilmente con una mano, parándolo por completo.

\- ¿Quién quiere te? -preguntó alegremente mientras ponía, las tazas y la tetera en la mesa ignorando lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Imposible…es imposible…-susurro Fukurou aún mareado, Emili solo sonrió y miro al hombre-pelota.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuánto?

El resto le miro expectante y muertos de curiosidad por el número.

-7…7000-respondió sobresaltando al resto del CP-9

\- ¡7000! -exclamaron todos sin creérselo, no podía creer que incluso superara a Rob con tanto y solo le dio un golpe muy leve.

Todos miraron a Emili quien no parecía afectarle esa noticia, sobre todo cuando frunció el ceño molesta.

\- ¿Solo? Vaya…estoy segura de que Luffy, Zoro, y Sanji-niisan tienen más que yo…mmm…bueno supongo que tendré que entrenar más-dijo antes de volver a sentarse en el sillón.

\- “Ya eres lo bastante monstruosa”-pensaron los demás, pero decidieron no decir nada, sin embargo, ahora la respetaban, un poco más, después de todo la gente fuerte era digno de respeto para ellos

Luego de aquello volvieron a colocar todo en su sitio y todos se volvieron a sentar, esta vez con té y dulces en la mesa, sin embargo, la tensión aún era palpable y esto estaba empezando a cansar a Emili.

-De verdad, ya no sé qué hacer para que dejéis de estar tan tensos conmigo, sé que soy una pirata, pero no tengo intención de ocasionar ningún problema.

-No señora vera…-empezó a decir Spandam, pero fue callado rápidamente por la mirada de Emili.

-No estoy hablando contigo, imbécil-corto rápidamente con una mirada fría como el hielo sumido a un profundo odio, esa reacción llamo la atención del resto y puso a Spada a temblar-si me dirigió a alguien es a los verdaderos miembros del CP-9 y no a un gusano rastrero, niñito de papa como tú, solo compartir aire contigo me da náuseas y si por mi fuera no estarías aquí, pero Koby dijo que tenías que estar, así que si no quieres empezar a ahogarte con tu propia sangre yo que tu cerraba la boca-se inclinó un poco sin dejar de mirarle-espero que tu diminuto cerebro pueda hacer algo tan simple.

El silenció se hizo durante unos segundos luego de que Emili escupiera aquellas palabras con puro veneno en su voz, antes de que Kumadori, Fukurou y Jabra empezaran a reírse a carcajadas y resto, menos Spandam, sonriera también.

-Bueno eso está mejor-comento Emili con una sonrisa, dejo la taza de té en la mesa antes de levantarse para ir a su escritorio-ahora os explicare en qué consistirá esto-empezó llamando la atención de los demás-debido a que muchos de los grupos formados por el antiguo gobierno se han disuelto, entre ellos el CP, se están reasignando a esos marines en otras tareas, algunos incluso volviendo a la vida civil. Sin embargo, sabemos lo difícil que tiene que ser para muchos volver a una vida normal, debido a la…” delicadeza” de sus trabajos-Emili abrió uno de los cajones y saco de ellos varias carpetas marrones, cerro el cajón y volvió a su asiento-por eso estáis aquí.

-El CP fue una de las peores cosas que hizo el gobierno anterior-dijo sin delicadeza mientras los miraba fijamente-elimino la humanidad de sus miembros y los hizo soldados, impidiéndoles ser personas, por eso y aunque os hagas volver a la vida civil, sabemos que os será imposible integraros y ya ni hablemos de encontrar un trabajo, así que el trato es el siguiente, a cambio de no ir a la cárcel acusados de lo que hicisteis en el pasado, se os someterá a terapia, ya sea individual, dual o grupal, que os hare yo, una vez cada semana y además se os asignara un trabajo que tendréis que cumplir, sin rechistar y por su puesto sin ocasionar ningún tipo de pelea-levanto una de las carpetas-aquí tenéis toda la información, las normas, el horario y día de las terapias de los cuatro próximos meses y de vuestros trabajos-bajo la carpeta-¿alguna pregunta?

Blueno levanto la mano-supongo que la terapia la harás tu.

-Exacto y también fui yo la que os asigne los trabajos, he leído todas vuestras fichas para hacerme una idea de que trabajo os puede venir bien.

Un bufido se escuchó en la sala, pero Emili lo ignoro, tomo una de las carpetas y sonrió.

-Spandam-llamó antes de lanzarle la carpeta, el hombre sujeto la carpeta como pudo antes de abrirla, sorprendiéndose por el trabajo que se le había asignado- ¡limpieza de la base! -gritó horrorizado mientras las risas volvían de nuevo por parte del grupo.

-Algo que decir gusano-respondió Emili seriamente, pero el otro no dijo nada, solo agacho la cabeza-bien entonces ya puedes irte, te están esperando, empiezas hoy-añadió sonriente, el otro hizo una mueca de rabia, pero se mordió el labio y se marchó de allí rápidamente.

Nada más salir Emili suspiro como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

-Menos mal, un minuto más con él y le hubiera lanzado por la ventana-comentó relajada tomando su taza.

-En verdad lo odias-dijo Kalifa quien estaba sentada a su lado en uno de los sofás.

-No soporto a la gente como él, para mí son seres despreciables y algunos no merecen ni una segunda oportunidad, pero tengo que dársela como a todos-bebió un poco y la miro-vosotros en cambio me caéis muy bien, sois increíbles.

Ante aquella declaración los demás la miraron sorprendidos y confusos como si no creyeran lo que escuchaban.

-Tú ¿Sabes acaso lo que le hicimos a tus nakamas? -preguntó Kaku sin ocultar la sorpresa en su voz.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, y si hubiera estado con ellos os hubiera machacado pero eso quedo en el pasado, además no fue culpa vuestra, no del todo-dio otro sorbo-en lo que a mí respecta, solo sois otras víctimas de la corrupción del antiguo gobierno, os hicieron pasar por un entramiento infernal desde que erais niños, os quitaron vuestra infancia, vuestros sueños para convertiros en soldados, en máquinas de matar perfectas y sin sentimientos, os hicieron ver que en este mundo solo existía dos polos, el bien y el mal, la luz y la oscuridad, los mariones y los piratas y que solo podía existir solo uno de esos dos polos, os engañaron diciendo que luchabais por una justicia que no era verdadera, os lavaron la cabeza de tal modo que no podíais cuestionarios nada y que la derrota no era una opción, incluso si os cuestionabais la crueldad de los marines no podáis decir o hacer nada ya que eso…significaba un castigo horrible y a veces peor que la muerte-levanto la vista de su taza para mirarles-¿me equivoco?

Ninguno respondió, solo volvieron su mirada a sus bebidas o a la comida que tenían en frente, Emili decidido no tocar más el tema, aunque su silenció le dijo mucho.

-Bien sigamos, Kumadori, Fukurou y Jabra, vosotros trabajareis juntos-dijo tomando las tres carpetas con sus nombres y de las dio a cada uno que estaban sentados en el sofá de la izquierda con Kalifa.

Los tres abrieron las carpetas leyendo sus trabajos.

\- ¿¡Niñeras!?-gritó Jabra furioso- ¡No pienso cuidar a un montón de críos! -Kuko hizo una mueca intentando no reírse, lo que cabreo más al otro- ¿¡De que te ríes maldito!?

Emili levanto la mano sin molestarse por el grito del otro, aunque Kumadori ya estaba sujetando a Jabra para que se sentara.

-La isla donde estaban todos los refugiados que han perdido sus hogares por la gran guerra aún tiene que ser habilitada y nos falta personal, así que seréis niñeros, carpinteros, recaderos y todo lo que la gente de allí necesite, ah y dado que es una misión conjunta entre los marines y los revolucionarios estaréis al servicio de ambos, así que espero que no haya problemas ¿Vale?

Ante la nueva información, esta vez los tres iban a replicar, pero Emili les cayo.

-El trabajo ha sido aprobado por Koby, no podéis cambiar y tengo a gente allí, si pasa algo me enterare, así que ni penséis que os vais a librar-aclaró por lo que los otros se callaron-Jabra-llamó Emili- ¿no quieres mostrarles a los niños lo geniales que son los lobos? ¿O acaso quieres que sigan pensando que las jirafas son mejores? -ante aquellas palabras Jabra reacciono y se puso de pie rápidamente.

-Ni de broma, les demostrare que los lobos son mil veces mejor-exclamó molesto, antes de dirigirse a la puerta para marcharse y prepararse para el viaje, el resto del equipo suspiro cansado mientras Emili reía levemente, luego les indico a los otros dos que podían marcharse y así lo hicieron.

-Sabes mucho a cerca de nosotros-escucho decir a Rob, quien hasta ese momento se había quedado callado observando, Emili se giró a mirarle y le sonrió.

-Solo se lo que leí en los informes, tengo una política muy estricta sobre no usar mi fruta en otros a menos de que sea con su consentimiento-explicó tomando otra carpeta-aunque no espero que me creas, bien Blueno, aquí tienes-le dio su carpeta y el hombre la abrió.

-Trabajo de cafetería-pronunció sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

-Si, las cafeterías y bares de la base tanto del lado de los marines como de los revolucionarios están faltos de personal y según tu informe de Wáter 7, dirigiste un bar cuando estabas infiltrado, ¿no?

-Nuestra misión en Wáter 7 era clasificada-dijo Kuko cruzándose de brazos- ¿Cómo?

-Dejo de ser clasificada cuando la guerra, y considerando que tengo que entrevistar a los mayores agentes de la marina y a piratas muy despreciables prefiero tener toda la información posible, por su puesto la confidencialidad es muy importante para mí así que no diré ni una palabra de lo que he leído, ni de lo que me contéis por su puesto-miro a Kuko de reojo antes de centrarse en el toro-Estoy desenado probar tu comida-dijo con emoción en su voz, el mayor solo hizo un ruido antes de levantarse y marcharse sin despedirse.

-Ok…creo que él va a ser de los más complicados-dijo más para sí misma que para los que quedaban-vale quedáis vosotros-le dio la carpeta a Kalifa y se levantó-ábrela sin problemas.

La mujer tomo la carpeta marrón en su interior nerviosa por el contenido, pero se podría imaginar por donde irían los tiros, si sabía de sus trabajo en su misión como infiltrada, sabría que era secretaria, pero… ¿Quién iba a querer a una exasesina y exespía como secretaria? Kalifa abrió la carpeta y cuando lo leyó supo a quien se refería.

\- ¿Quieres que sea tu secretaria? -preguntó sin molestarse en ocultar la sorpresa en su voz, y no fue la única Kuko y Rob quienes estaban sentados en frente de ella en el otro sofá, también se sorprendieron al enterarse mirando a Emili quien rebuscaba en uno de los cajones.

-Tengo entendido que tu trabajo como secretaria fue impecable y yo soy un desastre para organizarme, más cuando tengo tanto trabajo, así que necesito ayuda-explicó, sin dejar de buscar en sus cajones-sé que serás perfecta para el trabajo, ¿Dónde demonios esta?

Mientras seguía buscando Hattori, voló desde el hombro de Rob hasta el sillón donde estaba sentada Emili para posarse en las dos carpetas abandonas que estaban allí, la paloma iba a revisarlas cuando.

-Hattori-kun, no te tomaba por una paloma impaciente-dijo Emili aún con su búsqueda y asustando al pájaro-te daré tu carpeta ahora, así que por favor vuelve con Rob…Aja, lo encontré-añadio para luego sacar una pequeña agenda de color amarillo, la reviso por un momento, antes de cerrarla y volver a su asiento, sonriéndole a la paloma que estaba en el hombro de Rob como si no hubiera hecho nada.

-Aquí tienes Kalifa, una copia de mi agenda hasta ahora, pensé que sería más fácil que el que tuvieras que copiarla toda mañana-dijo entregándole la pequeña agenda, a una confundida Kalifa, aun así, la recibió sin problemas-así que, normalmente empiezo a trabajar a las 9 o 9:15, así que nos vemos a las 8:30 en mi habitación para ir a desayunar juntas y así te explico todo, ¿vale?

-Está bien-susurro la rubia, aún algo conmocionada por realizar aquel trabajo, no se esperaba que de todos sitio tenía que ser precisamente con “ella”.

-Ahora em-tartamudeó curiosamente poniéndose nerviosa por primera vez desde que empezó aquella reunión- ¿te importa dejarme a solas con ellos? Quiero darle su misión y creo que será mejor si lo hago a solas, lo siento no quiero echarte ni nada, pero…-intento explicar, claramente incomoda porque no quería molestar a la mujer, esa actitud solo molestaba y extrañaba más a la rubia, jamás había recibido un trato tan amable cuando estaba de marine y menos de una pirata, esa chica era muy extraña.

Aun así, hizo lo que se le pidió, con un breve asentimiento de cabeza, tomo su carpeta y se levantó, solo mirando a sus dos compañeros antes de retirarse.

\- ¿Creéis que se ha molesto? -pregunto preocupada.

-Tu actitud es extrañada, molesta e irritante para ser una pirata, si se ha molestado es por eso-respondió sin cortarse Rob, mientras Kaku le miraba sorprendido y asustado.

\- ¡Rob! No le digas eso-le riño Kaku mientras miraba a Emili temeroso de que se enfadara con ellos, pero Emili solo le sonrió más relajada.

-Ah sí es por eso no importa, ya sé que suelo ser algo molesta-la joven se levantó y tomo las dos carpetas andes de ir a su escritorio y sentarse en la silla-venid por favor-pidió mientras se acomodaba.

Los dos hombres se acercaron expectantes para saber el tipo de trabajo que se les asignarían, en Wáter 7 eran carpinteros así que se imaginaron que trabajarían en el taller de barcos de la base.

Emili les dio las carpetas ya abiertas a ambos hombres.

-Trabajareis juntos de carpinteros como os podréis imaginar, pero…hay un pequeño detalle-añadio sonriendo de lado mientras señalaba las carpetas, los dos posaron sus ojos en la página abierta que se les abrían mostrado, leyendo varias veces lo que decía, sin creerse aquellas palabras.

\- ¿Volvemos a la Gallery? ¿Estas loca? ¡Nos odian! -exclamó Kaku escandalizado y claramente aterrado.

-Nuestra tapadera quedo al descubierto, no podemos regresar ahora que todos saben quiénes somos-siguió Rob, quien, aunque sonaba tranquilo, Emili noto molestia en su voz, hasta Hattori estaba alterado.

Emili levanto ambas manos en señal de rendición, aunque más bien era para calmarlos.

-Ya lo sé, lo sé, pero no hay marcha atrás-empezó a decir tranquilamente, bajo ambas manos y miro a Rob-es cierto que vuestra tapadera quedo descubierta, pero los únicos que saben la verdad son Iceburg, Tilestone, Peepley y Paulie- ante la mención del rubio Emili se fijó como ambos hacían una pequeña mueca, pero no dijo nada- El resto solo piensan que los abandonasteis cuando el ataque a Iceburg, nada que no podáis solucionar con unas cuantas palabras amables.

-Pero…por mucho que sea una orden, no creo que Iceburg, ni los otros estén de acuerdo con que volvamos allí-siguió Kaku, no muy convencido, en su mente apareció la imagen de todos los de la compañía, los que durante un tiempo se permitió secretamente considerarlos, amigos e incluso una familia, pero lo que más le dolió fue el rostro de aquel rubio molesto, amante de las apuestas, pero con el corazón más grande y bondadoso que había visto y que siempre tenía una sonrisa que dedicarle.

El chico apretó los puños e hizo que esos sentimientos volverían al fondo de su ser, donde tenían que estar, donde habían estado desde hacía tantos años y no pensaba sacar a relucir, nunca.

-Fue el mismo Iceburg quien me pidió que volvierais-respondió la morena, disfrutando internamente de como la sorpresa se pintaba en el rostro de ambos hombres, una sorpresa que ni si quiera Rob pudo ocultar.

-Durante la fiesta en el restaurante de Sanji ¿lo recordáis? Vosotros estabais-sonrió-Estuve hablando con él y le conté que tenía que asignaros nuevos trabajos y me propuesto que volvierais a la compañía, obviamente al principio me negué, sabía que a muchos no le agradaba la idea, pero él insistió y bueno, accedí.

-Y Paulie…quiero decir ¿El resto lo saben? -preguntó el de nariz larga con temor.

-Oh sí que lo saben, se lo contamos el mismo día…casi les da algo cuando se enteraron estaban furiosos sobre todo Paulie.

Otra pasa mientras observaba las reacciones de ambos viendo otra mueve de desagrado ante la mención del odio de Paule estaba claro que a ninguno le agradaba que Paulie les odiara, aunque se lo merecieran.

-De cualquier forma no lo vais a tener fácil, estaréis supervisados todo el tiempo, tenéis que hacer caso todo lo que diga vuestro supervisor o Iceburg y tendréis que llevar un nuevo aparato creado por la marina-explicó mientras señalaba la foro dentro del informe, era una especie de muñequera o tobillera de color negro-funciona como las esposas de piedra marina ya que evita que uséis vuestra akuma no mí, además tiene un localizador y solo se pueden abrir con una llave especial, tendréis que tenerlas puestas en todo momento y solo podéis quitároslas cuando estéis aquí y sea yo, ya que tengo la copia-les miró-si me entero de que os lo habéis quitado, os saltáis las revisiones o desobedezcáis cualquier orden que os de vuestro supervisor, iréis a la cárcel inmódicamente, sin segundas oportunidades ¿entendido?

Ambos fueron a hablar, pero fueron interrumpidos de nuevo por Emili.

-Una cosa más, Rob, no puedes volver a usar a Hattori como ventrílocuo, ya te inventas cualquier excusa, pero vas a hablar con el resto te guste o no, es más a partir de ahora la misión de Hattori, será la de hacer de mensajero para Iceburg, así que solo podréis estar juntos cuando se os diga.

Tanto Rob como Hattori se horrorizaron con la idea, y la paloma movió las alas en señal de molestia.

-Si, si lo sé, pero solo será hasta que Rob se acostumbre a hablar con los demás, luego podréis volver a ser inseparables.

-Yo no soy de hablar-respondio Lucci molesto.

-No pido que seas un charlatán solo que te expreses más, considéralo como parte de la terapia, ahora podéis iros, tren a Wáter 7 sale mañana a primera hora, ya saben que vais a   
sí que os estarán esperando en la estación.

Dando la reunión por finalizada, ambos hombres se miraron no muy contentos con el nuevo trabajo que tenían asignados, pero como soldados que eran no les quedo otra que obedecer y salir en silenció.

Nada más se fueron, Emili volvió a soltar un suspiro de alivio mientras se tiraba en el sillón, su mano izquierda abrió uno de los cajones inferiores y saco un Den den mushi, marco el número y espero hasta que respondieron en el otro lado.

\- ¿Fue todo bien? -preguntó el hombre que estaba al otro lado de la línea.

-Creía que me arrancarían la cabeza ¿seguro que esto es buena idea, Iceburg?

Iceburg rio al escucharla-tu fuiste la que quería esto ¿recuerdas? No sé si será buena idea, pero es lo único que se me ocurre.

Emili soltó un gruñido de frustración-quiero que Paulie sea feliz por su puesto, pero…no sé, a lo mejor es demasiado pronto…aún hay muchas heridas abiertas.

-Esas heridas no se cerrarán a menos de que se enfrente cara a cara y tú lo sabes Emili.

-Si supongo…solo…mantenme informada de todo ¿Vale?

-Lo hare y gracias de nuevo, es una locura, pero…sé que es lo mejor para Paulie

-El amor siempre es lo mejor para todos Iceburg, no lo dudes-Iceburg rio ante aquellas palabras.

-Quizás debas aplicarte esas mismas palabras, ¿no crees Emili? -esta vez fue el turno de Emili de reír.

-Si ya veremos, adiós Iceburg

-Adiós Emili.

Emili colgó y giro su sillón para observar el mar desde el gran ventanal de su despacho.

\- ¿Amor? ¿Yo? -rio-Como si yo tuviera a alguien al otro lado de mi hilo rojo-susurró con un tono de tristeza, lo que la morena no sabía es que, si tenía a alguien al otro lado de su hilo, alguien que como ella estaba mirando la hermosura del mar desde el barco de los mugiwara.


	3. Cap 3. La ropa

Semanas después de la reunión con los exmiembros del CP9, las cosas parecían ir bien, los miembros se estaban adaptando favorablemente a sus trabajos e iban a sus reuniones sin ninguna queja, si bien aun constaba que pudieran hablar con Emili con tranquilidad, parecía que poco a poco se iban soltando e la morena no tenia que usar sus poderes a penas, solo cuando quería profundizar en algo y con el consentimiento de la persona claro estaba. Si las cosas parecían ir bien para Emili en su trabajo, salvo por un pequeño inconveniente.

\- ¡Ni muerta! -se escuchó gritar desde fuera del despacho de Coby-No Coby, no puedes hacerme esto, no es justo y se considera traición-se quejaba Emili completamente fuera sí.

Dentro del despacho se encontraba Emili enfrente del escritorio de Coby con Helmeppo a su lado, ambos nerviosos intentando calmar a la morena, mientras en los sillones de enfrente tomando te y dulces estaban las mujeres y hombres, mas fuertes de la marina. Tashigi, Hina, Tsuru, Smoker, Garp, Sengoku, Fujitora y Aokiji.

-Vamos Emili-chan, tampoco dije eso-dijo Coby, intentando calmarla-solo comenté que tendrías que tener un uniforme-comentó, pero la morena dio un golpe en su mensa con ambas manos.

-Si el vuestro de paso ¿no? Coby, soy una pirata, y no cualquier pirata, soy miembro de la tripulación del rey de los piratas ¿lo recuerdas? Y a mucha honra.

-No sé qué tiene de honroso ser un pirata y más con mi nieto como capitán-dio Garp tranquilamente, aunque no era del todo cierto, todos sabían que se sentía muy orgulloso de su hijo y de su nieto, pero eso no impedía que soltara comentarios como esos.

\- ¡Tú a callar viejo! ¿Además no se supone que estabas retirado? Y vosotros también ¿Qué hacéis aquí? -pregunto mirando a Garp y a Sengoku, por último, miro a Tsuru y agacho la cabeza-a usted no, Tsuru-san, siempre es un honor verla-añadio bajando la voz.

\- ¡Por qué solo eres respetuosa con ella! -grito Garp molesto, en cambio Tsuru solo sonrió y Sengoku rio, lo que provoco que Garp gritara molesto.

-mmm…está haciendo demasiado escándalo por un uniforme-susurro Smoker, estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados mientras fumaba, la verdad es que no quería estar allí, pero tenían una reunión con el nuevo almirante después de la reunión con Emili, ahora temía que se alargara demasiado.

-Jeje…Emili siempre tan revoltosa, la juventud es increíble-dijo Fujitora tomando un pastel, era uno de los pocos que se divertía con la discusión entre la pirata y el joven almirante.

-Emili sé que no te hace gracia, pero trabajas aquí así que…

-No trabajo aquí Coby, acordamos que colaboraría con vosotros y con los revolucionarios para tratar a quien lo necesitara, que por cierto la mayoría son marines, por que la última vez que se dejo que la marina tratara con empatía y psicología, acabo haciendo mas mal que bien. Admítelo, si algo sabéis hacer bien es pelear y crear traumas de por vida.

Ante ese comentario ninguno dijo nada, la verdad era que tenía razón-además paso de ponerse esos uniformes de chicas, no quiero que se me vea con una muñeca para que los babosos y pervertidos de la base estén mirándome con si fuera un objeto, por que te juro que si eso ocurre el 90% de los marines van a acabar en el fondo del mar, avisado quedas-al acabar se giro para ver al resto de los presentes y sobre todo a las tres mujeres del grupo-no os ofendáis-añadió para no molestar.

-No ofendes-respondieron a coro lo demás.

-Tienes razón, los hombres de aquí son unos babosos-dijo Hina.

-La verdad es que el uniforme de las mujeres, es demasiado…-Tashigi miro a Hina en busca de ayuda.

-Provocador, sexy.

-Escotado-comentó Tsuru.

-Como si tu supieras lo que es eso-añadio Garp, pero fue callado rápidamente por un golpe de Tsuru que lo mando a estrellarse al otro lado de la pared.

-Ves hasta ellas están de acuerdo conmigo, además que yo no tengo cuerpo para ponerse esta ropa-dijo Emili caminando hasta la mesa y tomando unas galletas.

Los otros se miraron por el comentario, Coby hablo primero-yo creo que te verías muy bien-respondio sin vergüenza, Emili le miro sorprendida antes de sonreír con burla.

-Oh que tierno-mordió una galleta-he convivido con Sanji y Brook, así que déjate de halagos que soy inmune ¿Y que tiene de malo mi ropa?

Coby miro a la chica de arriba abajo, llevaba una sudadera negra con la calavera de los mugiwara tres tallas más grande, unos pantalones vaqueros que se le notaba que le quedaban anchos y unos botines sucios y que se notaba que había sido arreglado varias veces, por último, su pelo recogido con una cola alta mal hecha.

No era que la chica se viera mal, ni nada, pero…definitivamente destacaba y no de la mejor manera, y unido a su estatura parecía una niña pequeña que acababa de salir de una pelea.

-Pareces una vagabunda-dijo Hina sin tacto alguno.

\- ¡Hina! ¡Hina-san! -dijeron los demás por la forma que lo había dicho, pero Emili solo se sentó bufando molesta.

Coby no sabia que hacer, se estaba desesperando y no quería obligar a Emili a hacer algo que no quisiera, miro a Helmeppo quien solo alzo los hombros, el pelirosa suspiro y opto por usar su última carta, miro a Tashigi, quien también lo estaba mirando, y le lanzo una mirada de suplica a su amiga para que ella se encargara, por suerte la espadachina se enteró.

-Emi-chan-llamo dulcemente Tashigi a la joven que estaba a su lado mientras tomaba sus manos, por su puesto la otra conocía ese tono e iba a responderle cuando la mayor se le adelantaron-tienes toda la razón, no tienes que usar nuestro uniforme y más siendo una gran pirata.

Esa declaración desconcertó a los presentes, quien la miraron como si se hubiera golpeado la cabeza, “¿se golpeó la cabeza?” pensaron todos ya que era muy raro que le diera la razón a una pirata por muy amiga suya que fuera, pero Tashigi siguió.

-Pero estaría bien que te vistieras más formal así que ¿Por qué no usas un traje? -propuso sonriendo, los demás entendieron por fin porque sus palabras.

\- ¿Un traje?

-Si, nadie dice que tengas que usar el uniforme, mientras te vistas de forma arreglada, por ejemplo; con un traje, también valdría ¿verdad, Almirante? -Tashigi miro a su amigo, junto con Emili, Coby las miro a ambas y vio como los ojos de la pirata empezaban a brillar por la ilusión, suspiro agotado.

-Claro, eso también serviría.

Emili se quedó pensativa un momento y finalmente asintió

-Ok, me parece justo-dijo levantándose y robando la última galleta antes de que Sengoku pudiera cogerla-es más ya se que ponerme-añadio mientras se giraba a verlos-os va a encantar-sonrió burlona y con un tono divertido que hizo que Coby se arrepintiera de haberle pedido que fuera más arreglada, ahora se temía lo peor.

Dos días después Kalifa fue como siempre a la habitación de Emili, se había convertido en una rutina ir a su habitación e ir a desayunar juntas para luego empezar a trabajar y aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, le estaba gustando desayunar con ella y charlar de cosas sin importancia, como si fuera solo una chica más, cosa que en el pasado no podía, por lo que se alegraba de que ahora si pudiera hacer cosas que soñaba desde pequeña, como desayunar con una amiga.

Toco la puerta dos veces y espero unos segundo antes de que la puerta se abriera, sorprendiéndose cuando se abrió.

-Buenos días Kalifa, ¿nos vamos? -saludo Emili, sonriente como siempre, antes de cerrar la puerta, no paso inadvertida como Kalifa la miro de arriba abajo sacándole una sonrisa a la morena que dio una vuelta sobre si misma- ¿Qué te parece?

Emili estaba vestida con un traje de chaqueta pantalón de color celeste, la chaqueta estaba abotonada con los dos botones de color plata y el amplio escote de pico mostraba una blusa negra palabra de honor que resaltaba los grandes pechos y la blancura de la piel de la mujer, por último unas botas cortas de tacón grueso de color negro, su pelo recogido con su coleta alta y se había maquillado sutilmente, los ojos con una sobra de ojos celeste muy suave y los labios con un rosa con un poco de brillo.

-Estas impresionante-respondió con sinceridad la rubia-pero ¿A qué viene el cambio? -preguntó mientras caminaban hacia la cafetería.

Emili empezó a contarle lo ocurrido mientras caminaban, obviamente durante el trayecto ambas mujeres se percataron de como la gente de la base se quedaba mirando a Emili cuando pasaba por su lado, las caras de sorpresa fue más que suficiente para poner a la morena de muy buen humor.

Cuando llegaron a la cafetera, la reacción fue más o menos parecida, Emili se sintió como si estuviera en una película con la forma que estaba llamando tanto la atención y aunque en otras circunstancia se sentiría incomoda, ya que prefiera pasar desapercibida, en esta ocasión lo disfruto y tuvo que luchar por no reírse en sus caras por la cara de tontos que estaban poniendo. Aún fingió no darse cuenta de nada y fue como siempre a por su comida, saludando a un sorprendido Blueno en el proceso y luego buscando un sitio para comer junto con Kalifa.

-Emili, Kalifa-llamaron Tashigi, quien estaba sentado con Hina, Helmeppo y Coby. Ambas se acercaron a ellos.

\- ¿Podemos sentarnos? -preguntó la morena.

-Claro, ellos ya se iban de todas formas-dijo Hina señalando a ambos chicos, Emili le hizo una señal a la rubia para que se sentara, esta accedió a regañadientes, no le parecía bien comer con altos cargos, pero parecía que a los demás no les importo.

-Y bien ¿Qué te parece este look? Jefe-preguntó Emili sonriendo con burla a su amigo mientras giraba sobre sí misma.

-Siento mucho lo que dije ayer de verdad y estas muy guapa-dijo Coby sonriéndole, estas palabras hicieron que Emili sonriera más ampliamente.

-Perfecto, así que, ya que tengo tu visto bueno, no quiero quejas después-comentó mientras se abría la chaqueta para quitársela.

\- ¿Qué quejas? -iba a preguntar el peli rosado, pero se calló cuando se dio cuenta a que se refería, la blusa negra que llevaba Emili debajo de la chaqueta tenia un dibujo, un gran dibujo que no era otro que la Jolly Roger de los mugiwaras.

-Te lo dije, soy una pirata y siempre lo seré-sonrió antes de sentarse, la mesa se quedo en silencio antes de que Hina empezara a reírse a carcajadas, poco a poco se le unieron los otros solo que, de forma más leve, incluso Kalifa también reía por lo bajo.

“Definitivamente nunca hay que retar a una pirata y menos si es una mugiwara”


	4. Cap 4. Jinbei

La noche estaba tranquila y el mar en calma en alta mar, no había ni una solo nube en el cielo y las estrellas brillaban cubriendo todo el manto de la noche acompañando a luna en su afán por iluminarlo todo.

A Jinbei siempre le gustaron esas noches, las noches tranquilas donde podía disfrutar del mar y las estrellas, le hacían olvidar todo lo que había a su alrededor y solo centrarse en el ahora, por eso le gustaba hacer guardia esas noches, porque podía disfrutar de la tranquilidad y paz que le daban. Sin embargo, esta noche se sentía un poco solitario, Jinbei pensaba que quizás se debía a que desde hacía semanas todo estaba “tranquilo” en el barco, si tranquilo se le puede llamar a una tripulación que siempre estaba buscando problemas incluso en medio del mar, pero al exguerrero del mar no le importaba le divertía la actitud tan alegre de sus compañeros y aunque no solía participar en sus juegos, les gustaba quedarse viéndolos y reírse de sus gracias, incluso de sus peleas entre ellos que ya había aprendido a apreciar.

Una estrella fugaz paso justo en frente de sus ojos y sonrió- “Seguro que a Emili le encantaría pedir un deseo”-pensó por un momento, hasta que la imagen de la morena vino en su mente y entonces supo por que se sentía tan solitario.

Desde que Emili llego a la tripulación, Jinbei sintió como que todo había cambiado, no era por la alegría desbordante de la joven, eso sus nakamas tenían de sobra, pero si era la dulzura, la comprensión, la habilidad que tenia para leerlos a todos de esa manera tan fácil. Curiosamente Jinbei era, junto a Nami, Sanji y Usopp, el más cercano a ella, si no el más cercano. Ambos compartían el amor por el mar, el gusto por algunos libros, que no eran del estilo de Robin, a ella le gustaba escuchar sobre los Gyojin, sobre sus costumbres y su historia, a él le gustaba saber todo lo que la joven sabia de los libros que había leído sobre otras culturas, en el pasado no le importaba aprender sobre otras razas o sobre los humanos pero, cuando ella hablaba simplemente no podía evitar quedarse absorto escuchándola y no sobre eso, sino sobre cualquier cosa que hablara simplemente se quedaba atento a lo que decía.

Ambos podían hablar durante horas, hablar de todo y nada, en el poco tiempo que llevaban siendo nakamas habían hablado de todo, incluso de su pasado, contando cosas personales, secretos, miedos y traumas que nadie más sabia o simplemente no hablaban de nada y se quedaban en silenció, contemplando el mar o el cielo en noches como esas, cuando uno tenia que hacer guardia y el otro iba a hacerle compañía.

Jinbei suspiro, ambos se habían hecho los mejores amigos e inseparables en esos años, pero desde que Emili accedió a colaborar para los marines y los revolucionarios no habían podido pasar mucho tiempo juntos salvo algunos meses que tenia la morena por vacaciones. Concretamente la última vez que la fue para el cumpleaños sorpresa de Usopp y acabo durmiendo con ella por falta de mantas.

Ese recuerdo hizo que sus mejillas se tornaran de un tono azul oscuro por la vergüenza, pero desecho ese pensamiento, solo había sido un buen nakamas, todos estaban allí durmiendo y no era justo que Emili se fuera a su cuarto solo por que no tuviera una manta, además Brook también estaba, Jinbei suspiro, un profundo vacío se instauro en su pecho al pensarla, se repitió varias veces que era por que se había convertido en su mejor amiga y la echada de menos nada más, pero…algo dentro de él le decía que era otra cosa, pero no sabia el que o más bien no quería darse cuenta.

El ruido de su den den mushi le saco de sus pensamientos, rebusco en su yukata y saco el pequeño aparato, sonrió, solo había una persona que tenía ese número.

\- ¿estabas dormido? -preguntó la otra voz cuando descolgó.

-Me toca vigilar, estaba viendo las estrellas.

-Esta noche el cielo esta despejado, es como si hubiera un manto estrellado sobre nosotros y el mar también está tranquilo por aquí.

-Por aquí es igual.

Silencio.

-Jinbei-

\- ¿Si, Emili?

-Ojalá estuviera allí.

\- ¿Eh? - el corazón de Jinbei empezó a latir como loco cuando escucho eso, no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso.

-Os extraño mucho, las locuras de Luffy, las tonterías de Usopp y Franky, las broncas de Nami e incluso las peleas de Sanji y Zoro, ojalá estuviera allí con todos, es duro estar separada de mis nakamas.

-Ah claro…nosotros también te extrañamos, siempre sales en cualquier conversación desenado que estuvieras aquí-respondio el Gyojin intentando que no se le notara la decepción, por su puesto que hablaba de todos, había sido un iluso al pensar que se refería a estar con él a solas.

La suave risa de Emili se escuchó a través del aparato, haciendo que el mayor también sonriera.

-También extraño hablar contigo Jinbei-añadió haciendo que el otro se sonrojara.

-Yo…yo también-respondió con nerviosismo sacando otra risa a la mujer.

-Pero ¿Sabes? Aquí mirando el cielo y el mar, no me siento tan sola, después de todo estamos mirando el mismo paisaje, es como si estuviésemos juntos ahora.

El mayor sonrió y cerro los ojos casi podía sentir su cálida presencia a su lado, volvió a abrirlos cuando volvió a hablar.

-Mejor me voy a dormir ya, ¿hablamos mañana?

-Claro, descansa, buenas noches.

-Tú también procura descansar, buenas noches, dulces sueños-colgó.

-Dulces sueños-repitió luego de colgar, miro de nuevo al cielo estrellado y sonrió, algo le decía que si iba a tener un buen sueño.


	5. Cap 5. La noticia

Dos días después, Jinbei despertó con un gran ruido proveniente de la cubierta, normalmente no le importaría ya que siempre hacían ruido desde temprano, pero lo que le extraño fue que no hubiera los típicos gritos, risas y discusiones que solían haber.

Extrañado fue hasta la cubierta encontrándose con el resto de los mugiwara en circulo y con un aura oscura que delataba que estaban furiosos, eso alerto al Gyojin quien no dudo en acercarse a ellos.

\- ¿Chicos, que ocurre?

Los demás se giraron para mirar a Jinbei y ahí supo que estaban muy enfadados y molestos.

-Jinbei, al fin…mira esto es increíble-dijo Nami acercándose a él con el periódico en la mano.

-Esos malditos bastardos como se atreven a publicar eso-gruño Sanji, se notaba que se estaba contralando para no patear algo.

-Sabía que no todos estaban contentos con el nuevo gobierno, pero atacar de esta manera-susurro Robin pensativa.

\- ¡Estoy muy enfadado! Con lo delicada que es Emili para estos temas, van y escribe esas mentiros Ugg-se quejaron Chopper y Ussop.

El resto siguieron en silencio, pero en sus caras se notaron que no estaban nada contentos, incluso Luffy estaba serio, sin embargo, Jinbei ante la mención del nombre de Emili no pudo evitar preocuparse más y tomo rápidamente el periódico que tenía Nami en sus manos, rápidamente entendió a que se debía todo aquello.

En aquel periódico y en primera plana se podría leer en letras grandes.

¡Wáter D. Emili, la tripulante de los mugiwaras una trabajadora sexual que vende su servicios para acceder a los altos cargos del nuevo gobierno!

Solo el titulo hizo que a Jinbei se le revolvieran las tripas y tuvo que controlarse para que no destrozar el periódico que tenía en sus manos, en cambio prefirió seguir leyendo.

Fuentes anónimas nos aseguran que la tripulante de los mugiwaras, quien además participo también en la gran guerra, ha estado vendiendo su cuerpo para poder acceder al alto cargo que ostenta en el gobierno y del cual no tenemos constancia. Emili se le ha visto muy acaramelada con varios altos cargos tanto de los marines, como de los revolucionarios, piratas y civiles, entre estos se encontrar nombres conocidos como: los almirantes Aokiji y Fujitora, el líder de los revolucionarios Sabo, el pirata y nakama Sanji Vismoke. Por su puesto hay otros muchos nombres más en la lista que aún se tiene que confirmar, pero se rumorea que la lista sigue creciendo y que incluso el mismo Almirante de la flora, Coby, esta entre ellos. Aquí les dejamos unas fotos de la susodicha estando con sus “victimas” o “clientes”

En las siguientes fotos se podía ver a Emili hablando con los antiguamente nombres, conversaciones casuales, algunos abrazos o incluso sujetándolos del brazos, Jinbei sabía que todo eso no eran más que mentiras y que todas esas fotos eran sacas de contexto, si incluso él había presenciado algunas de esas “muestras de afecto” en persona y era de lo más inocente. 

Pero con el artículo que estaba escrito a su lado podía entender que esas fotos se podían malinterpretar perfectamente. Por último, leyó el final.  
Para final la gran incógnita que se hace este periodista ¿Cómo es posible que una mujer con 0 belleza y atractivo sexual, haya podido estar con tantos hombres? Eso solo demuestra que hay algunos que no tienen gusto sin importar el cargo que ostenten.

Un gruñido gutural de rabia salió de los labios del Gyojin y esta vez sí que destrozo el periódico en mil pedazos ¿Cómo podían escribir tanta basura junta? No solo la habían acusado de prostituirse para ostentar su cargo, sino que además la insultaban y se burlaban de ella ¿Qué sabrían esos bastardos? Ahora entendida por que estaban todos tan furiosos, en esos momentos Jinbei tenía muchas ganas de buscar a quien había escrito eso y darle su merecido.

Jinbei levanto la mirada observando como todos le miraban con atención, iba a hablar cuando el sonido del den den mushi le interrumpió, todos se miraron por un momento antes de ir corriendo a la cocina a responder.

\- ¿Diga? -dijo Nami cuando descolgó.

\- ¿Nami-neechan? Buenas días-saludo Emili alegremente al otro lado de la línea.

-Emi…

\- ¡Oye Emili! ¿Es cierto que esos idiotas te han molestado? -preguntó Luffy quitándole el auricular a Nami.

\- ¿Eh de que hablas Luffy?

-En el periódico, lo acabamos de ver. Dime si esos idiotas te han hecho algo por que les pateare el trasero y a Sanji también.

\- ¡oye idiota yo jamás le haría nada a Emili, es como mi hermana!

-Además Luffy creo que has entendido mal lo del periódico-dijo Robin para después explicarle a su capitán lo que en realidad ocurría.

\- ¿Eh? Así que era eso…Pero ella jamás haría algo así, ¿además para que querría ella estar en el gobierno? ¡Si es nuestra nakama!

Emili rio al otro lado de la línea por la ocurrencias de su capitán, pero se sintió muy feliz de escucharle decir aquello.

-Muchas gracias Luffy, me alegra saber que vosotros no os creéis nada de lo que dice ese periódico.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no, nosotros te conocemos! -grito Jinbei sin poder aguantarse, aunque cuando vio que todos le miraron sorprendidos por haber perdido su habitual calma se repito un poco sonrojado por la vergüenza.

Sin embargo, la risa de Emili le hizo sentirme mejor, sabiendo que al menos la había hecho reír.

-Gracias Jinbei, ahora me siento mucho mejor, mientras mis nakamas y mis amigos confíen en mí, es lo único que me importa, los demás pueden decir lo que sea.

\- ¿Qué tal esta todo por allí? -pregunto Nami cuando consiguió quitarle el auricular a Luffy.

-Bueno, todo ha estado bastante ajetreado desde temprano, la noticia se ha extendido rápidamente aquí también y hay gente que no se lo cree y otros que si como en todos lados su pongo-se quedó callada un momento-lo bueno es que Koby y Sabo se han hecho cargo, ha ordenado retirar todos los periódicos, además cualquiera que hago algún comentario al respecto será castigado al parecer…creo que es una medida algo dura pero el resto de almirantes de la marina y generales de los revolucionarios estaban de acuerdo. También se hará una rueda de prensa para acallar esos rumores y están intento investigar quien ha difundido ese rumor, pero aún es pronto para saberlo.

-Si necesitas algo…-continuó la navegante.

-Lo se Nami-neechan, no te preocupes-otro silenció-lo siento tengo que irme ya, hablamos otro día bye-colgó

Los mugiwaras se miraron preocupados, estaba claro que la chica no estaba bien y podían entenderlo, por ahora solo les quedaba esperar a ver como se solucionaba todo, aunque, quizás ellos también realizaran su propia investigación para saber quién estaba detrás de todo eso, quizás hablarían con sus aliados y quien sabe si por “casualidad” los periódicos acababan destruidos y tanto el periodista y el confidente acababan mal heridos bueno…seguían siendo piratas ¿no?

La noticia, por su puesto se extendió a todo el mundo y como era de esperarse los aliados de los mugiwaras no se tomaron bien la noticia, no fueron pocas las amenazas sobre cualquiera que comentara algo negativo sobre la mujer de la tripulación y más de un periódico fueron quemados, destruidos etc. Incluso el propio buggy participo en la caza de todos aquellos infames periódicos. Por su puesto, en las ciudades y países que eran aliados de los mugiwaras tampoco fue agradable la noticia y la propia población destruyo los periódicos y se posiciono contra el periodista que lo público, en Wáter 7 la cosa tampoco fue mejor, a Iceburg le costó mucho que Paule se calmara, llegando a pedir a Lucci y Kaku que vigilaran a su supervisor para evitar que hiciera alguna tontería, vara ironía pensándolo bien, y tuvo que ordenar la retirada de todos los periódicos de la ciudad, la cual estuvo de acuerdo ya que después de todo los mugiwaras eran los héroes de la ciudad. Sin embargo, ahora la pregunta más importante era ¿Qué haría Emili?

La morena concretamente estaba en sentada en su despacho mientras terminaba de revisar unos papeles que Kalifa le entregaba, fue cuando soltó su decimocuarto suspiro en menos de una hora que la rubia decido que tenían que hacer un descanso.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo todo hoy, no pasara nada porque te tomes un día de descanso-comentó mientras le servía una taza de té con leche.

-No puedo tomarme un descanso solo por una noticia, la gente pensara que me afecta.

-Pero lo hace.

-Si, pero no de la manera que ellos pensaran. Además, la rueda de prensa será pronto y con suerte todo se aclarará.

Kalifa la miro fijamente durante unos segundos como temiendo decir lo que pensaba, sin embargo, la mirada de reojo que le mando Emili la hizo hablar.

\- ¿Y si no? -preguntó con cierto tono de temor y preocupación que la rubia no pensó que tenía, se sorprendió al darse cuenta, pero prefirió omitirlo para centrarse en lo importante.

Emili suspiro cansada se reclino en su silla para mirar al techo antes de cerrar los ojos con cansancio.

-No lo sé-susurro con una voz que ameritaba a que iba a echarse a llorar en cualquier momento de la rabia y la impotencia, pero se obligó a tragarse las lágrimas y a recomponen sé, no les iba a dar el gusto a esos bastardos, si lloraba seria en un lugar donde sabría que no la juzgarían, como en su barco, por ejemplo.

La puerta sonó y un marine le informo que ya iban a empezar con la rueda de prensa, así que ambas mujeres se preparar para salir, con forme caminaban por los silencios pasillos, Emili respiro profundamente varias veces para calmarse y decirse internamente que todo estaría bien, que no estaba sola y que sus amigos la apoyaban.

Giro por unos pasillos y justo en una de las paredes hubo algo que le llamo la atención.

\- ¿El baile anual? ¿Ya es esta fecha?-preguntó mirando a Kalifa, el baile era algo que se realizaba todos los años para celebrar el fin de la guerra y el nuevo gobierno que se había formado, en el participaban tanto los marines como los revolucionarios, reyes de todo el mundo y también piratas si querían, sin embargo solo Robin, Jinbei y ella iban regularmente, ella por que trabajaba allí y los otros dos por ser los representantes de los piratas, el primer año fue toda la tripulación de los mugiwaras pero…el lio fue tan grande que prefirieron que no fueran todos los años.

-Si será dentro de dos semanas. Pensaba que lo sabias, no paran de hablar de eso-le respondio la otra, Emili la miro y sonrió con pena.

-He estado tan liada que se me había olvidado-dijo antes de empezar a andar, a ella siempre le había gustado el baile ya que podía ver a mucho de sus amigos y también a pacientes suyos ya fueran antiguos o actuales y ver como habían evolucionado, ni si quiera le importaba que estuvieran los periodistas allí para cubrir el evento…un momento…periodistas…De repente una idea cruzo la mente de Emili, una idea loca y descabellada propia de su tripulación pero que si todo salía bien no solo serviría para limpiar su reputación, sino que también ayudaría a descubrir quién era el informante secreto, Emili sonrió ante la idea mientras sus ojos brillaban, por primera vez en todo el día se sintió con las mismas energías de siempre.

En la noche, Jinbei estaba en cubierta mirando había pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido con esa horrible noticia y aunque la rueda de prensa salió bien, sobre todo cuando comentaron que el rey pirata no estaba nada contento con el ataque a su nakama, la cosa se había calmado bastante, sin embargo, el Gyojin no podía evitar sentir una gran rabia en su interior cada vez que recordaba la noticia.

No podía entender porque decían esas cosas de ella, considerando que lo único que había hecho era ayudar a otros. Pero sobre todo fue el comentario final lo que más le enfadada, el hecho de que no fuera tan delgada como al resto de las mujeres de la marina o incluso de las propias mujeres de tripulación no era motivo para que se burlan de esa manera ¿Cómo que no era atractiva? ¿Cómo que no podía seducir a cualquier hombre que quisiera? Sí Emili fuera de ese tipo de mujer estaba seguro de que tendría más de uno a sus pies.

Pero por suerte ella no solo era el hermosa por fuera sino también por dentro y no entendía cómo otros no podían verlo. Jinbei suspiro, pero molesto Enfadaban mucho la noticia no solo por cómo habían tratado Emili sino porque sabía que ella era muy susceptible con respecto al tema de su cuerpo

Más de una vez la vida he escuchado hacer comentarios despectivos sobre ella misma siempre con una sonrisa como si fuese broma, pero Jinbei sabía que no era cierto sabía que lo pensaba de verdad y eso le molesta mucho de la chica ¿Es que no podía ver que eres hermosa tal cómo era? A él nunca la habían interesado las mujeres humanas siempre le habían parecido, demasiado delgadas y demasiado débiles, aunque sabía perfectamente que no todas lo eran, pero eso cuerpo delgado y esbelto lo que le incomodaban. Sentía como si cada vez que fuera a tocar a una mujer humana se puede romper en cualquier momento, en cambio con Emili nunca tuvo esa sensación, quizá precisamente porque ella no era como las demás.

Le gustaba que tuviera curvas, les recordaban a las olas del mar, también que fuese más “gordita” que otras mujeres como Nami y Robin, así cuando la abrazaba podía sentir su cuerpo y no sus huesos, no lo admitía en voz alta por la vergüenza, pero, como hombre, Emili se le hacia la mujer más sexy y hermosa que había visto en su vida, mas que cualquier humana, sirena o Gyojin. Sus curvas le hipnotizaban, los pocos michelines que tenían en los costados le encantaban, y ni hables de sus grandes pechos (mas pequeños que los de Nami y Robin pero aun así le encantaban) o ese trasero redondo y respingón, sus torneadas piernas, sus finos brazos con sus pequeñas manos y sus finos y delgados dedos, su lindo rostro ovalado, nariz pequeña y respingona, largas pestañas y detrás unos grandes ojos marrones que siempre brillaban siempre que había algo que le hacía feliz y a él le encantaba perderse en ellos, su largo cabello negro que caía con ondas sobre sus hombres parecían una cascada y esa hermosa y brillante sonrisa que siempre tenía en esos labios rosados y apetitosos.

Jinbei se golpeó el rostro ante ese pensamiento, se estaba pensando al pensar todo aquello, era su nakama y mucho menor que él por el amor a los dioses, una cosa era que pensara lo bella que era, pero ese tipo de pensamientos estaban completamente fuera de lugar. Si había escuchado a otros hombres, ya fueran humanos, Gyojin, gigantes, hablar de esa forma de las mujeres, incluso en su propia tripulación habían escuchado elogiar los atributos de sus compañeras, pero el se enorgullecía de no participar en esas cosas, era el mayor de la tripulación, tenia que ser un adulto y no dejarse llevar por esos tontos impulsos.

Pasó una mano por su rostro gruñendo en el proceso, decidió que lo mejor seria pensar en otra cosa antes de que su agotada mente, pensara cosas raras o eso se decía él.

\- “Solo estoy así porque estoy preocupado, cuando la vea en el baile se me pasara”-pensó mientras se dirigía a su puesto para vigilar, deseando que fuera cierto.


	6. Cap 6. El Baile Parte 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canción aqui.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4rQoXON1zRg&list=PLJ-at9Yh7OVs5tAD_gw8TGuj9sQy3gxsB&index=2

El día del baile llego y desde que salió el sol todos en la base estaban muy ajetreados de un lado para prepararlo todo, dado que la base estaba en una isla la fiesta se haría al aire libre en un gran claro cerca de la playa al atardecer. Todos estaban trabajando muy duro para prepararlo todo, por suerte no hubo ningún inconveniente y todo se desarrolló sin problemas hasta que llegaran los invitados.

Poco a poco fueron llegando, este año había poca gente de la realiza ya que muchos países aún se estaban recuperando y tenían que ocuparse de sus propios asuntos, así que este años seria sobre todo marines y revolucionarios, claro también piratas y algunos civiles como Paule que viajaba en tren hasta la base junto a Kaku y Lucci. A ninguno le gustaba esas fiesta, pero Iceburg les había dicho que Emili querían que fueran los tres así que tenían la obligación de asistir, en realidad la invitación iba para todos los de la compañía, pero Iceburg omitió esa información, aunque sabía que los tres no le habían creado cuando dijo que solo los quería a ellos.

Así que ahora los tres se encontraban solos en el tren con Paule en uno de los cuatro asientos mirando a la ventana y los otros dos sentados juntos en los asientos de al lado, sumidos en un incómodo silenció, aún más profundo dado que Hattori no estaba con ellos, al menos la paloma hacia ruido de fondo.

Kaku miro por la ventana viendo el mar pero en realidad lo que miraba era el reflejo de Paule, Kaku siempre admitió que el rubio era atractivo pero esa noche estaba más que desacostumbre, los tres estaban vestidos con trajes negros y camisas blancas, Lucci además con un sombrero de copa, y ambos con corbatas de color rojo y amarillo respectivamente, sin embargo Paule iba diferente, los primero botones de su camisa estaban desabotonados dejando expuesta su suave y blanca piel, por último una flor color vino en la solapa y su cabello rubio despeinado, no llevaba sus habituales gafas ya que Iceburg le prohibió usarlas, para molestia del otro, y tampoco fumaba sus habituales puros, aunque eso ocurría desde que volvieron a Wáter 7, al parecer el rubio había dejado de fumar pero ni Lucci, ni él sabían porque, un golpe en su pie saco a Kaku de sus pensamientos, se giró para mirar a su compañero y vio a Lucci quien lo miraba enfadado, aunque parecía que tenía su rostro serio de siempre después de tantos años juntos Kaku podía diferenciar sus expresiones.

El mayor negó con la cabeza antes de cruzarse de brazos y cerrar los ojos, el otros intento no suspirar, antes de recostarse y mirar hacia otro lado, Lucci sabia de sus sentimientos por Paule, igual que él sabía que el moreno sentía lo mismo por el vicepresidente de la Gallery, nunca hablaron del tema, no hizo falta tampoco, ambos se conocían lo suficiente como parar saber lo que el otro sentía. En parte le parecía gracioso que pudieran sentir amor, obviamente sentían aprecio por ciertas personas, por ejemplo, por sus compañeros del CP9, aquellos que se convirtieron en una familia y hermanos para ellos, también sabían que lo que Paule y Kaku sentían por el otro no era solo amistad, hermandad o deseo sexual, sino algo más profundo, pero prefirieron ignorarlo, hasta que fueron a la misión en Wáter 7 y todo se complicó. Conocieron a ese hombre impulsivo, molesto, pero con un corazón bondadoso y tan inocente para algunas cuestiones que era hasta gracioso, conocieron a ese rayo de sol que les saco de la oscuridad y soledad en la que estaban y antes de darse cuenta habían caído.

Aún recuerda con dolor cuando todo acabo y se fueron dejando al rubio tirado en el suelo, recuerda cada mirada de dolor, cada grito de rabia, después de darse cuenta de que había sido traicionado por quienes creía sus amigos, recuerda haber estado agradecido a Zoro por haberle dado la paliza de su vida y que se merecía, también esperaba que él hubiera dado el mensaje a sus excompañeros pidiéndoles perdón, Pero lo que más le viene a su mente es como días después mientras estaba tranquilo en su cama luego de estar huyendo de la marina y encontrar un lugar para dormir, recordó a Paule, su sonrisa, sus enfados, sus bromas, recordó la mirada cálida que le daba y entonces lloro, lloro como nunca había llorado desde que era un crio, lloro hasta que se quedó dormido y soñó que solo era alguien normal, un hombre normal que trabajaba para la Gallery y Paule estaba con él sonriéndole como siempre.

-Llegamos-dijo Paule sacando a los otros de sus pensamientos. En silenció se levantaron y le siguieron para bajarse del tren, allí estaba esperándoles Kalifa con un traje como el de ellos, solo que llevaba falda en vez de pantalón y tenía el pelo suelto. Además, también estaba Smoker también de traje y fumando apoyado en la pared.

Tanto Kaku como Lucci saludaron a ambos de forma silenciosa, Paule solo miro a la rubia antes de hablar.

-Kalifa-saludo por primera vez sin escandalizarse de su atuendo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por ninguno.

-Paule-respondió esta, luego el rubio se giró para Smoker sonriendo levemente.

-Hola Smoker, cuanto tiempo.

-Si...veo que es cierto que dejaste de fumar.

Paule se encogió de hombros con pesar-tenía que hacerlo-respondió otro comentario que ninguno de los exagentes paso por alto. Paule iba a preguntar si esperaban a alguien ya que era extraño que Smoker no se moviera para irse, pero en ese momento apareció Tashigi, con un vestido largo de color vino, amarrado al cuello sin mangas, la espalda al descubierto y una abertura en su pierna derecha a la altura del muslo, junto con unos zapatos de tacón bajos, por último, su cabello estaba atado con un moño alto y maquillada levemente.

-Perdón por tardar, unos invitados se habían perdido-se disculpó cuando llego luego miro a los invitados parándose en Paule y sonrió-Bienvenidos y hola Paule-saludó antes de ajustar sus gafas.

En ese momento ocurrió algo que dejo a todos en shock, fue que Paule se acercó a Tashigi para envolverla entre sus brazos y pegarle a él para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Tashigi menos mal que estas aquí, me estaba muriendo con tanta tensión-le susurro al oído para que solo ella pudiera oírle, la morena estaba sorprendida por el acto de afecto tan repentino, pero al escuchar lo que dijo su amigo y la desesperación en su voz solo pudo sonreír con cariño antes de corresponder el abrazo y acariciarle la espalda.

-Ya está, ya está, estoy aquí-respondió haciendo que el otro se calmara, se quedaron abrazos unos segundo hasta que un carraspeo les llamó la atención y le hizo separarse un poco, aunque aún estaban abrazos y vieron como todos le miraban fijamente, por un lado, estaba estaba Kalifa, quien seguía seguía sorprendida y consternada por la situación, pero por otro Smoker, Kaku y Paule miraban fijamente a ambos chicos y con un ahora asesina que empezaban a emanar de sus cuerpos.

-Creo que será mejor que nos marchemos ya, vamos tarde-dijo la rubia para romper el tenso silencio que se estaba formando, tanto Tashigi como Paule se sonrojaron por la vergüenza del espectáculo que habían montado, pero asintieron.

-Si será lo mejor, además sois los últimos de llegar así que todos nos esperan-respondio la marine antes de abrazar a Paule del brazo y caminar con él-por cierto, Paule estas muy guapo-alago la morena sonriendo.

Paule sonrió por primera vez en la noche, antes de tomarla mano de la mujer y hacer que girara sobre si misma ganándose una risa por parte de la otra, luego volvió a su posición inicial sujetada al brazo del hombre

-Y tu estas hermosa, si eso era posible-respondio el rubio ganándose otra risa de su compañera, ambos siguieron caminando y charlando alegremente encabezando el grupo, mientras justo detrás de ellos tres hombres miraban a ambos con odio y rabia, Kalifa iba al final esperando que la fiesta no acabara en un baño de sangre.

Recorrieron la base para salir al patio donde caminaron por un camino de piedra antes de llegar al lago, todo estaba decorado con luces de blancas y flores, las mesas redondas puestas por la zona para que los invitados se sentaran y largas mesas en los extremos con un montón de comida y bebida que la gente se servía, en un extremo un escenario de madera con una pasarela y unos escalones al final y el fondo con una tela negra.

Al llegar vieron a Robin, Jinbei, Aokiji, Fujitora y el resto del CP9 en un gran mesa, los dos primeros saludaron a los recién llegados y estos fueron hacia ellos, donde se sentaron, ya que al parecer estaba reservados para ellos.

-Buenas noches-saludo Robin, con un vestido largo y escotado de color violeta, con zapatos a juego, mientras el resto, que vestían trajes de chaqueta menos Jinbei quien llevaba una yukata elegante de tonos azules, hicieron un movimiento de cabeza. Paule al verlo gruño e intento hacer un comentario sobre lo escotada que iba, y los que lo conocían esperaba que hacia fuera pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Tashigi tomo su mano y la apretó, mirando mirando fijamente al rubio, este tomo aire varias veces para calmarse.

-Buenas noches-saludo el rubio, para sorpresa de todos de que no hiciera ningún escándalo, aunque claro no pasaron por alto que la espadachina tuvo algo que ver.

-Es bueno que hayáis podido venir, empezábamos a pensar que no vendríais este año-hablo Fujitora para evitar el silencio incomodo que se estaba empezando a formar, 

-Sentimos eso, tuvimos unos inconvenientes antes de irnos-se disculpó Paule, aunque el inconveniente era que Iceburg les aviso en el último momento de la fiesta y tuvieron que irse corriendo.

\- ¿A pasado algo? -preguntó Robin preocupada, Paule negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

-Solo las tonterías de siempre, nada malo-respondió sin darle importancia, cuando de reojo vio algo que le molesto-así que es cierto, esos buitres están aquí-añadió refiriéndose a los periodistas que iban y venían por la zona sacando fotos y haciendo entrevistas.

-Tienen valor para venir después de la que montaron-dijo Blueno, mirando en la misma dirección que el rubio.

-En realidad, fue Emili quien los invito-comentó Kalifa, recibiendo la mirada sorprendida de los presentes, al parecer ninguno sabia eso.

\- ¿Por qué? -iba a preguntar Jinbei, pero fue callado por el ruido de un micrófono, en seguida todos se volvieron a ver al escenario donde estaban Koby y Sabo, el discurso iba a empezar. Por suerte para muchos, los discursos de ambos no duraban demasiado, así que se hacía ameno, pero lo que más deseaban era lo que ocurría después.

-Ya viene-susurro Tashigi emocionada, sin dejar de mirar el escenario.

\- ¿Qué? -pregunto Kaku quien la había escuchado.

-Shss…calla y escucha-le susurro Paule al oído sin dejar de mirar al escenario poniendo nervioso al otro y sonrojándose.

-Y ahora lo que todos esperabais, la actuación de esta noche…con todos vosotros nuestra cantante favorita Emili-anunció Kabo antes de retirarse entre los aplausos del público.

Del escenario apareció Emili, micrófono en mano, llevaba un vestido corto de palabra dolor en la parte del pecho era de color negro y tenía encaje del mismo color justo debajo, la tela del resto del vestido parecía de tul o seda y era de color verde agua que llegaba hasta por debajo del muslo donde los bordes estaban ondulados simulando las olas del agua, sus zapatos eran atados al tobillo de color negro y su pelo estaba en estaba suelto y ondulado por las puntas. 

Nada más llegar hasta el centro del escenario la música empezó a sonar y la gente empezaba a levantarse de sus asientos para acercarse al escenario.

MHz, mhm, yeah  
Everybody's got a thing  
But some don't know how to handle it  
Always reachin' out in vain  
Just takin' the things not worth having

But don't you worry 'bout a thing  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama  
'Cause I'll be standin' on the side  
When you check it out, oh

They say your style of life's a drag  
And that you must go other places  
Just don't you feel too bad  
When you get fooled by smiling faces

Don't you worry 'bout a thing  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby  
'Cause I'll be standing on the side  
When you check it out  
When you get off your trip

Don't you worry 'bout a thing  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing

Su mirada se posó en la gente a quienes habían tratado, marines, revolucionarios y por último en aquel grupito apartado, donde se encontraban los del exCP9, sin apartar la mirada canto la siguiente estrofa para ellos.

Come on  
Everybody needs a change  
A chance to check out the new, yeah  
You're the only one to sees  
The changes you take yourself through  
Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, ooh-uuuh

Don't you worry 'bout a thing (A-a-ayy)  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing (A-a-ayy)  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing (A-a-ayy)  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing (A-a-ayy)

Un gran ovación se escuchó por toda la sale y la sonrisa de la morena se hizo más amplia, empezó a bailar por el escenarios bajando las escaleras de la plataforma y caminando por la pasarela de en medio, moviendo sus caderas al compás.

Oh!  
Pa-pa-p, pa-pa-pa-pa  
Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa  
Pa-pa-p, pa-pa-pa-pa  
Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa

Don't you worry 'bout a thing  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama  
'Cause I'll be standin' on the side  
When you check it out  
When you get off your trip

Don't you worry 'bout a thing  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama  
'Cause I'll be standin' on the side  
When you check it out  
Don't you worry

Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama  
'Cause I'll be standin' (I'll be standin' for you)  
Ooh, ooh  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing

-Muchas gracias a todos-exclamó feliz luego de que acabara la canción-sé que todos estáis deseando empezar con la fiesta, sin embargo, hay una sorpresa en unos minutos, así que por favor tened paciencia-añadió guiñando un ojo antes de desaparecer por detrás del escenario, dejando un murmullo a su paso. Mientras el grupo, que estaban alejados del resto se miraron entre ellos.

\- ¿Una sorpresa? -preguntó Paule extrañado mirando a Tashigi- ¿sabías algo? -preguntó

-No, es la primera noticia que tengo.

-Que extraño, Emili no es buena guardando sorpresas y no nos ha comentado nada-dijo Robin pensativa, miro de reojo a Jinbei quien negó con la cabeza, luego su mirada se posó en Kalifa-Kalifa-san ¿a usted le dijo algo?

-No me dijo nada sobre el baile, ni si quiera sabía que actuaba, dijo que quería que fuera todo una sorpresa para mí también-respondio mientras se cruzaba de brazos, no estaba acostumbrada a que le guardaran secretos y no poder averiguarlos.

El resto de hombres también se miraron entre ellos en silencio, igual de confundidos que los demás.

-Bueno, si es algo que ha preparado Emili seguro que es agradable-habló Fujitora sonriente, sin dejar de “mirar” el escenario, su sonrisa se amplió un poco más antes de decir-ya regresa.


	7. Cap. 7. El baile parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canción aquí (cantan dos chicas pero en el fanfic es solo Emili)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1SkWXANmVQo

Los demás miraron al escenario vacío ante esas palabras y de nuevo entre bambalinas apareció Emili con un traje diferente que saco más de una exclamación de sorpresa.   
Llevaba un vestido corto de palabra de honor cuya falda le quedaba por debajo del muslo pero se alargaba en la parte de atrás dejando una v invertida y haciendo que el pico de la falta llegara hasta por debajo de sus rodillas, la parte superior del vestido era de color azul oscuro con los bordes blancos y en el centro flores bordadas en negro, también se habría en forma de V dejando al descubierto parte de la espalda, se la cintura salía la primera capa de la falda del mismo color oscuro que la parte del busto y los mismos bordes en blanco, en la parte de atrás, justo donde empezaba la primera capa de la falda, un moño en forma de lazo de color celeste que se iba volviendo blanco en las chicas del lazo, con los bordes en azul oscuro. La segunda capa de la falda era de color celeste con los bordes en negro. Los tacones bajo con plataforma del mismo color oscuro que la parte superior del vestido atados al tobillo suave maquillaje por último el pelo suelto con las puntas onduladas.

El cambio de look fue impactante que más de uno se quedó embobado, entre ellos Jinbei y Aokiji, quienes se estaban levantando de la mesa para acercarse al escenario ya que no podían ver bien con tanta gente alrededor. Los demás, también curiosos, se levantaron y los siguieron, aunque Robin y Tashigi estaban mirándose cómplices y riéndose por el comportamiento de los dos hombres.

-Siento haberos hecho esperar-se disculpó mientras sonreía-esta sorpresa va para todos pero en especial para los periodistas que nos acompañan esta noche-señalo a la zona de los periodistas mirándoles brevemente antes de volver su mirada al público-hace unas semanas se publicó un artículo sobre mí, donde se me acusaba de ciertas “cosas”-explicó caminando otra vez hacia la pasarela y el murmullo volvió a aparecer-y aunque se explicó todo en una rueda de prensa, creo que es necesario que esta vez hable con libertad y desde el corazón, por eso escribí esta canción, espero que con esto se aclare cualquier duda sobre mi-su mirada pasó por el público antes de ir hacia los periodistas, para sonreírles-música por favor-pidió y la música empezó a sonar.

Fama  
Dicen que tengo mala fama  
Que me enamoro por la noche  
Y se me pasa a la mañana

Nada más empezar a cantar, la joven bajo los escalones del final de la pasarela con el micrófono en mano mientras caminaba a la pista de baile, todos se apartaron para dejarle especio e hicieron un corro a su alrededor.

Culpa  
Lo siento, no tengo la culpa  
Que no me den lo suficiente  
Yo soy exigente y los nenes se asustan

Miro a los periodistas mientras decía esas palabras luego encogió los hombros como si no le importara. Luego siguió caminando y paso por donde estaban sus amigos quienes se había acercado al círculo, quería ir hacia ellos, pero sabía que ahora no era el momento así que opto por quedarse donde estaba.

Lo primero es que sea soltero  
Con cerebro sería el dos  
Que esté bueno va de tercero  
Y de paso tenga buen humor

Levanto los dedos con forme iba diciendo sus indicaciones, con el uno miro a los chicos, con el dos se los llevó a la cabeza, en el tres movió las caderas y en el cuatro se rio, entonces empezó a bailar.

Así, sí  
Sí, lo quiero para mí, mí  
Cuando me lo encuentre yo  
No, no, no lo dejo ir de aquí

Empezó a moverse por la pista mientras bailaba, poco a poco la gente empezó a seguirle también sobre todo amigos de la chica, y empezaron a tocar las palmas al ritmo de la música

Así, sí  
Sí, lo quiero para mí, mí  
Cuando me lo encuentre yo  
No, no, no lo dejo  
Mira que no, yo no lo suelto, no

Que si me fui con Aokiji; ¡no!  
Dicen que Fujitora y Sabo; ¡no!  
Yo duermo sola en mi cama  
Y no me preocupa, mi mala fama

Miró directamente a los periodistas cuando canto aquello, reflejando su enojo en cada uno, lanzándole la mirada más fría que tenía y llevándose la mano libre a la cadera, para luego llevo su mano a su pecho cuando dijo “mi cama” y finalmente movió su mano con desdén mientras sonreía al final de la frase.

Hay un dicho que dice que hablen  
Mal o bien, pero que hablen  
No les llamaría culpables  
Si soy más mala que mi mala fama

Se acerco a donde estaban los periodistas mientras cantaba, moviendo su dedo en señal de negación cuando decía que no, luego movió su mano con desdén antes de caminar hacia un lago y volver a girarse para mirar a los periodistas y algunos hombres de la sala.

Si de mí hablan mal, pues yo no hago caso (no, no, no)  
No voy a perder el sueño, por un payaso (no, no, no)  
Si quieren bailar conmigo  
Tienen que seguirme el paso

Hizo una señal como para que se acercaran luego dio unos saltos hacia atrás y movió las caderas, antes de girarse y caminar hacia el centro de la pista.

Vuela que vuela, que se perdió  
Si hay un culpable, esa no soy yo  
Si digo que no, es porque no quiero  
Pero al indicado

Bailo en el centro de la pista al ritmo de la música cuando conta esa estrofa riéndose al decir las últimas palabras antes de seguir cantando.

Así, sí  
Sí, lo quiero para mí, mí  
Cuando me lo encuentre yo  
No, no, no lo dejo ir de aquí

Así, sí  
Sí, lo quiero para mí, mí  
Cuando me lo encuentre yo  
No, no, no lo dejo  
Mira que no, yo no lo suelto, no

Que si me fui con Aokiji; ¡no!  
Que si Sanji o que Coby; ¡no!  
Yo duermo sola en mi cama  
Y no me preocupa, mi mala fama

Siguió moviéndose por la pista, bailando y sonriéndoles a todos, cuando volvió a repetir la estrofa anterior volvió a repetir lo mismo con los periodistas antes de girar y subir de nuevo al escenario sin dejar de cantar.

(Mi mala fama)  
(Yo)  
(No)

Lo primero es que sea soltero  
Con cerebro sería el dos  
Que esté bueno va de tercero  
Y de paso tenga buen humor

Camino por la pasarela y repitió el mismo gesto con los números, llegando al escenario donde bailo en el borde y a veces se agachaba cerca de los espectadores antes de levantarse rápidamente e irse.

Así, sí (así, así)  
Sí, lo quiero para mí, mí (paz' mí, paz' mí)  
Cuando me lo encuentre yo  
No, no, no lo dejo ir de aquí

Así, sí  
Sí, lo quiero para mí, mí  
Cuando me lo encuentre yo  
No, no, no lo dejo  
Mira que no, yo no lo suelto (no)

Ya en el centro del escenario siguió cantando hasta que finalizo su actuación con una mano en la quedara y una gran sonrisa, que se hizo aún más grande con los gritos que procedieron por parte del público.

Emili les agradeció antes de marcharse del escenario. Minutos después cuando la cosa se calmó, dio por comenzada oficialmente la fiesta y Emili salió entre bastidores con el mismo traje que antes para dirigirse a la mesa con sus amigos, pero antes de llegar fue interceptada por los periodistas que no dudaron a acosarlas con preguntas.

Pero a Emili no le importo y respondio a todas ellas mientras caminaba hacia su mesa, fue justo antes de llegar cuando alguien pregunto precisamente si lo que había cantado era su tipo de hombre ideal, Emili se giró para mirarle y sonrió.

-Exactamente, si tuviera que tener un tipo seria precisamente ese…salvo que añadiría una cosa más-comentó disfrutando de que todos estuvieran atentos a sus palabras-tiene que ser alguien que me respete y me trate como una igual, no quiero a nadie que me mire por debajo del hombro-explicó sin quitarles la mirada de encima pero antes de pudieran preguntarle algo más interrumpió-Eso será todo por mi parte y espero que esto haya quedado claro el malentendido, aunque les puedo asegurar que ya sabemos quién es la “fuente anónima” y procederemos a acciones legales contra ella y contra el periódico por supuesto, ya que no solo se ha puesto en entre dicho mi reiteración sino también de gente influyente de la marina y los revolucionarios.

Con estas palabras Emili dejo a los periodistas quienes rápidamente se marcharon para escribir sobre la noticia y porque ya no se les permitía estar más tiempo allí al ser una fiesta privada, el único que se quedo fue el pájaro jefe del periódico que había escrito sobre ella.

-Imposible-gruño acercándose a Emili para tomarle del brazo y darle la vuelta para encararla-Spandam me aseguro que nadie sabía quién había sido, es imposible que lo hayáis descubierto-le susurró molesto pero su rostro paso de sorpresa y luego a miedo al darse cuenta del error de novato que había cometido, mientras que la sonrisa de Emili se hacía cada vez más grande.

-Gracias por decirme quien ha sido, muy amable-respondió mientas se quitaba al otro de encima y sacaba una caracola grabadora, el pájaro gruño y en otras circunstancias se lo intentaría quitar, pero estaba en territorio enemigo y no quería morir tan pronto, menos cuando tenía a los mejores marines y dos nakamas de la tripulación de los mugiwaras mirándole fijamente y preparados por si tenían que actuar.

En silencio y sabía que había perdido el pájaro se dio la vuelta y se marchó de allí, después de todo aún tenía un periódico que sacar y esta vez tendrían que contar la verdad, mientras veía como se marchaba Emili soltó un suspiro de alivio antes de girarse sonriente para llegar donde sus amigos, ahora acompañados por Coby y Helmeppo.

-Confesión grabada, espero que esto sea suficiente-dijo al llegar dándole la caracola al de rubio.

-Das miedo ¿Lo sabias? -respondió Helmeppo mientras recibía la caracola, Emili solo se encogió de hombres sin quitar su sonrisa.

-Jajajaja, Emili definitivamente me declaro fan tuyo-rió Paule acercándose a ella y levantando ambas manos para que la otra chocara.

Emili lo hizo riendo también- ¿no lo eras ya?

-Si, pero ahora lo admito.

-Llevare esto a la asamblea y nos ocuparemos de Spada, no te preocupes-dijo Coby seriamente, Emili en cambio negó con la cabeza.

-En parte es culpa mía por haber sido tan dura con él desde el principio, sé que tiene que haber un castigo, pero no os paséis mucho ¿vale? -pidió 

-Emili…eres demasiado buena.

-Ese insecto no mereces que te preocupes por él, Emili no te molestes-habló Blueno

-Cierto, ya bastante has hecho-comentó Jabra

-Spandam, siempre ha sido una rata rastrera que se une a quien le puede beneficiar más, ayudarle solo puede acabar perjudicándote-dijo Lucci antes de beber.

Emilie los miro y su sonrisa se hizo más pequeña al escuchar sus palabras, finalmente negó levemente.

-Es cierto, pero, simplemente no me parece justo. Se que la personalidad de Spada no es la mejor y es cierto que no me cae bien, pero, no no creo que sea justo que se le juzgue toda su vida por acciones pasadas. Todos cometemos errores a lo largo de nuestra vida, ya sea por nuestros ideales, nuestros intereses, por el bien de otros, por sobrevivir, por obligación, por que así nos educaron, sea cual fuere cometemos errores que nos persiguen para siempre y no es justo que por tomar una decisión en un momento nos tengan que juzgar toda nuestra vida por ello. Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad y merecen poder darse cuenta de error, arrepentirse y querer cambiar, además-los miro-creo que todos sabemos lo que es cometer errores y que nos juzguen por ello ¿no?

Los demás se quedaron en silencio por sus palabras sabiendo que lo que decía era cierto y que allí ninguno podía juzgar, ni hablar.

-Le pondré un aviso y trabajo extra, pero solo esta vez, se vuelve a pasar y…-dijo Coby molesto.

Emili asintió varias veces agradecida, y finalmente se despidió de ambos chicos y pudo sentarse en su mesa entre Jinbei y Aokiji.

-Decidme por dios que sigue habiendo comida, me muero de hambre-comentó agotada sacando una risa en la mesa.

De pues de ese comentario la fiesta siguió su curso con normalidad, comieron, bebieron, hablaron y rieron hasta que la música empezó a sonar y la gente estaba bailando en la pista. La primera canción fue una lenta que Emili reconoció inmediatamente.

-Tashigi, ¿no es esta la canción que tanto te gusta? -preguntó mirando a su amiga, quien asintió-Deberías bailar, te encanta.

-Emili, es un baile, no tengo pareja-respondió avergonzada.

-Pues pídeselo a alguien.

\- ¡Es muy vergonzoso y sabes que soy muy torpe!

Smoker miro de reojo a la mujer y suspiro, era obvio que quería bailar sobre todo siendo esa la canción que nunca dejaba de tararear cuando estaba feliz, el hombre pensó en tomarla del brazo para sacarla a la pista, no por que quisiera sacarla a bailar, sino para que se callara, pero una mano en el hombro de Tashigi le detuvo.

La mujer levanto la mirada y vio a Paule sonriéndole antes de tenderle la mano.

\- ¿Bailamos? -preguntó con un leve tono en las mejillas al igual que Tashigi, pero esta sonrió dulcemente antes de tomar su mano y levantarse para así irse los dos a la pista de baile, bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

-Kiaaaa no aaa, míralos ¿No hacen linda pareja?

-Si que lo hacen, pero ¿ellos dos?

-Aún no pero no creo que tarden mucho, después de todo ambos están solteros y no parece que NADIE esté interesado en ellos.

Emili y Robin comentaban sonrientes, en alto sin importarle el aura asesina que se formaba en la mesa y que empezaba a incomodar al resto, Emili tuvo además el descaro de mirar a los implicados cuando comento el “nadie” con una sonrisa para burlarse de ellos.

-Dais miedo ¿Lo sabíais-susurro Jinbei ya que estaba en medio de ambas, pero estas solo rieron divertidas?

Luego de acabar la canción, los dos chicos volvieron a la mesa sonrientes, y por su puesto avergonzados cuando Emili y Robin los alagaron por lo bien que bailaban.

-Bien, llego la hora de bailar ¿Quién se apunta? -preguntó mirando al resto de la mesa quienes convenientemente desviaron la mirada, Emili bajo los hombros molesta pero luego se giró a Robin.

-Vamos-respondió la pelinegra al darse cuenta de su mirada y se levantó-yo por Tashigi-san-añadió sobresaltando a la espadachina que estaba sentada entre Smoker y Aokiji (antes estaba sentada junto a Paule, pero después de la primera canción de Emili su sitio fue ocupado por Lucci, así que tuvo que cambiarse de sitio)

\- ¿Qué? No…-Tashigi iba a protestar, pero eso no impidió que la otra la tomara del brazos para levantarla.

Emili también se levanto y fue hasta Kalifa, sentada con Jabra y Blueno.

-Me prometiste que bailarías conmigo-dijo mientras le tendía la mano, la rubia suspiro y se levantó de mala gana asombrado a sus compañeros.

\- ¿Kalifa bailando? Ya lo he visto todo-dijo Fukurou riendo.

-Esto es digno de grabarlo-añadio Kumadori.

-Yo estoy viendo visiones ¿Estáis seguros de que las bebidas no tienen algo? -esta vez fue Paulie el que comento ganándose las risas de Kuko, Jabra y Blueno, incluso Lucci sonrió un poco.

-Yo que vosotros no me burlaría mucho caballeros-respondió Emili divertida-tengo la intención de bailar con todos los hombres de esta mesa esta noche, así que preparaos-añadio y esta vez fue Kalifa la que se rio al ver la cara aterradas de todos mientras iba a la pista de baile con las otras dos.

\- ¿Sera una broma? -pregunto Kuko mirando a Paulie quien hizo una mueca de disgusto antes de negar.

-Bueno creo que nosotros ya nos vamos por que se hace tarde-dijo Paulie intentando escaparse cosa que los otros dos apoyaron integrante.

-Si lo haces Emili se cabreará y os perseguirá-advirtió Fujitora divertido y los tres volvieron a sus asientos resignados.

Como dijo Emili, el resto de las canciones las paso bailando con cada chico, algunos les costó más sacarlos, pero lo hizo, solo Smoker y Lucci fueron los únicos que no bailaron, pero consiguió que le prometieran que la próxima vez si lo harían, así que se dio por satisfecha.

La noche pasó y hubo un momento en el que Emili se levanto de la mesa aprovechando que nadie prestaba atención y camino por un sendero para apartarse de la fiesta, al sentir que poco a poco el ruido y el calor de las luces iba disminuyendo Emili soltó un suspiro de alivio. Camino un poco más hasta llegar al jardín cerca de la base con una fuente en el medio, la joven se acerco y se sentó en el borde de la fuente para mirar su reflejo, pero no duro mucho antes de que su vista se pusiera borrosa por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

Desde que salió la noticia, Emili no se había permitido soltar ni una sola lagrima para evitar que pensaran que era débil, pero sobre todo para no preocupar a sus amigos y nakamas, pero ahora que todo había acabado se podía permitir por fin soltar todo lo que llevaba dentro, así que como siempre había hecho desde que era una niña, sola y en la oscuridad de la noche lloro en silencio abrazándose a sí misma.


	8. Cap 8. El Baile parte 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link de la canción aqui.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1JU3fTdMj8&ab_channel=lymorex

Emili lloro en silencio hasta que sintió que no podía derramar más lágrimas, aun temblando se llevo sus manos al agua para poder limpiarse la cara dado que no tenía ningún pañuelo, pero después de limpiarse vio un pañuelo de seda afrente suya. Levanto el rostro y vio a Aokiji mirándole fijamente, Emili podía ver su mirada preocupada aun a través de sus gafas.

En silencio, tomo el pañuelo y se limpio el agua de sus ojos, agradeciendo no habérselos maquillado.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas espiándome?

-Desde que te fuiste de la fiesta.

-Oh...

Ninguno dijo nada más, tampoco hacia falta, ambos se entendían perfectamente después de tanto tiempo juntos, cuando Emili empezó a colaborar con el nuevo gobierno, tanto Coby como Sabo, tenían miedo de que pudiera haber represalias contra Emili al ser la única pirata, es por eso que se asignado a Aokiji para que la cuidara dado que él había sido pirata también, aunque había vuelto a sus obligaciones de la marina. Desde ese momento ambos se fueron acercando más hasta que se hicieron buenos amigos y aunque el mayor ya no tenía que protegerla, siempre aparecía cuando lo necesitaba.

-Bueno se hacer tarde-dijo levantándose-será mejor que nos vayamos a...

Antes de poder moverse sintió unos fuertes brazos rodear su cintura y el cuerpo del más alto pegarse a su espalda, el frio inundo el cuerpo de Emili en un segundo antes de que una de las manos de Aokiji tapara sus ojos, haciendo que la morena temblara por el frio de esta, estaba usando su poder de hielo con ella.

-Tienes lo ojos hinchados, si te ven así sabrán que has llorado, el frio te ayudara-susurró sin apartarse, haciendo que la otra sonriera, a pesar de lo frio que estaba siempre el tacto del marine, a Emili nunca le importo o incomodo es más le gustaba y, como en ese momento, se permitía relajarse.

Pasarón unos minutos antes de que bajara la mano, pero sin soltarla aun, aunque permitió que Emili se girara para mírale.

-Muchas gracias, siempre puedo contar contigo.

El otro sonrió-siempre puedes contar conmigo yo...-Un ruido le interrumpió antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, ambos se giraron para ver de dónde provenía cuando se encontraron a un sorprendido Jinbei.

-Eh...lo...lo siento yo...mejor me voy-tartamudeo el Gyojin nervioso antes de marcharse rápidamente por donde había venido.

Emili parpadeo confundida antes de darse cuenta en la situación en la que estaba con Aokiji lo que hizo que se separara de él-Jinbei espera no...-intentó explicarle, pero ya se había ido, Emili miro a Aokiji.

-Lo siento, yo...tengo que ir a explicarle-dijo intentando marcharse, pero el mayor la tomo de la muñeca para detenerla.

-Emili no es para tanto, ya podrás explicarle todo más tarde.

La pelinegra le miro fijamente pensando en que tenía razón, pero...algo dentro de ella le decía que tenía que ir inmediatamente.

-No puedo...tengo que ir, lo siento adelántate a la fiesta y si preguntan diles que iré en seguida...y gracias por lo de antes-dijo soltándose antes de marcharse corriendo por donde se fue Jinbei que no era en dirección a la fiesta, pero se imaginaba donde había podido ir.

Aokiji solo pudo observar como se marchaba, apretando los puños de rabia al ver que había perdido su oportunidad.

Mientras Jinbei había llegado a la playa y estaba caminando por la orilla dejando que el agua mojara sus pies, en su mente no dejaba de repetirse la imagen de Emili abrazada al marine en lo que parecía ser un momento muy íntimo, haciendo que el pecho le doliera como si les acribillaran a balazos y sintiera una gran rabia en su interior.

\- "Jinbei cálmate maldita sea, es tu nakama, nada más"-pensaba intentando calmarse, pero las imágenes nos e iban, sino que iban a peor, llegando a imaginarse incluso que se besaban o que Emili decía que había empezado a salir con el marine, todo eso hizo que se sintiera mucho peor y que el dolor aumentara.

-Creo que he bebido demasiado...será mejor que me vaya a la habitación-susurro para si mismo pensando en encaminarse a la base para ir a las habitaciones que tenían asignadas para pasar la noche y que no tuvieran que irse esa misma noche.

\- ¡Jinbei! -escuchó gritar, el mayor se giro para ver como Emili corría hacia él con los tacones en la mano, estaba por llegar con él cuando la chica se tropezó e iba a caer a la arena si no fuera por que el otro fue más rápido y la atrapo a tiempo.

\- ¿Estas bien? -pregunto preocupado con la chica entre sus brazos, pero Emili solo le miro con una expresión molesta en su rostro.

-Llevo buscándote un buen rato y cuando te encuentro no me escuchabas.

-Lo...lo siento-se disculpó, aunque no sabía exactamente porque, lentamente dejo a la chica y se alejó, una parte de él pensaba que se calmaría con ella a su lado, pero ahora estaba más nervioso. "¿Por qué esta aquí?" se preguntaba sin dejar de mirar sus ojos chocolate.

-No hay nada sabes-habló ella después de un rato en silencio.

\- ¿Eh?

-Entre Aokiji y yo no hay nada, ni si quiera me gusta-explicó avergonzada antes de girarse para mirar al mar-solo me estaba ayudando, me pillo llorando en la fuente y atizo sus poderes para calmar mis ojos rojos.

Jinbei se quedo en silencio procesando la información que acababa de recibir, hasta que su mente se quedo algo que no le gusto.

\- ¿Por qué estabas llorando? -preguntó preocupado y algo molesto, no quería pensar en que alguien le hubiera hecho o dicho algo en la fiesta, por que si no dudaba que pudiera controlarse.

-Simplemente era el estrés, todo lo ocurrido con el periódico me tenia al borde, simplemente no podía más y me desahogue, Aokiji se dio cuenta y me siguió nada más-volvió a decir teniendo su vista en el mar.

La explicación le sentó como una bomba dentro del Gyojin, no se había dado cuenta de que había estado aguantando durante tanto tiempo, ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba pasando mal en la fiesta. Cuando salió a buscarla fue por que quería pedirle que bailara con él, ya que todavía no lo había hecho, ni si quiera se percato que se había marchado hasta que se fue y ese marine había estado pendiente todo el tiempo.

Jinbei también se giro para ver el mar, aun con el pesar en su pecho, se sentía terriblemente mal consigo mismo y esos sentimientos de antes volvieron a su pecho esta vez más para si mismo que para el vicealmirante.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio incomodo, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, sin atreverse a mirarse y sin saber que decir para continuar la conversación, por primera vez desde que se conocieron no sabían de qué hablar.

Emili miro de reojo al hombre a su lado y luego levanto la vista al cielo a la luna que ya brillaba acompañada de las estrellas, decidió seguir sus instintos en ese momento y cerrando los ojos, empezó a cantar.

Al escuchar su voz, Jinbei se giró para mirarla quedando se sin hablar por lo que veía, allí delante suya con los ojos cerrados y las manos apoyadas en su pecho se encontraba Emili, iluminada por la luz de la luna, tarareando una canción sin letra. Jinbei sabia que canción era, no era la primera vez que la escuchaba cantar y menos esa canción, pero en ese momento, le pareció como si fiera la primera vez que la escuchaba, la primera vez que la veía, como un ser etéreo, algo mágico e irreal.

Emili abrió los ojos lentamente, se giró para mirar a Jinbei antes de sonreír y continuar con la canción.

Let me sing a lullaby

As you close your eyes

And as you're drifting off to sleep

How I hope that the dreams that you find

Are bright

Actuó por impulso, en ese momento ni si quiera era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente se acerco a ella, la tomo de la cintura, con su otra mano tomo la de ella y empezó a bailar un vals al compás de la música que cantaba, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos.

Love, can we meet again soon in the bluest of skies?

Where a tomorrow waits for you and I

So hold me tight one more time, but don't kiss me goodbye

'Cause I know that I'll see you on the other side

Ambos bailaban en la orilla sin importarles que su ropas se mancharan, el frio de la noche o que ya no fueran los únicos allí, porque sus amigos habían salido a buscarlos y siguiendo la voz de Emili los encontraron, pero no quisieron interrumpirles, simplemente se quedaron allí, en la lejanía observando, algunos con una sonrisa en sus rostros, otro con un gran dolor en su pecho.

I will think of our song when the nights are too long

I'll dream of you for that's where I belong

Love, can we meet again soon in the bluest of skies

Only, in my dreams, do we meet again?

Lentamente ambos dejaron de bailar conforme la canción iba terminando y cuando Emili paro le sonrió dulcemente y rápidamente utilizo sus poderes para que el agua que tocaba sus pies la impulsaran hasta Jinbei para darle un beso en la mejilla haciendo que el corazón se le parara por un segundo y se olvidara de como respirar. Emili volvió a su posición inicial aun con una sonrisa en su rostro, en ese momento vio a sus amigos, así que tomo sus tacones de la arena y empezó a caminar hacia ellos.

\- ¿Vamos? -preguntó mirando al Gyojin, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, sin embargo, no dijo nada solo asintió viendo como se marchaba en dirección al resto.

Fue justo en ese momento tuvo una epifanía, dándose cuenta de algo que siempre había estado ahí pero que siempre negó hasta ahora.

"Amo a Emili"


End file.
